Singing in My Dreams
by EverD
Summary: There is a world beyond this one, parallel to our own. Sometimes, it can be filled with one's greatest wishes and other times, one's greatest fear. For this one girl, her dream is about to be realized, but is the dream she dreams the one she really wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid…at all. I don't even own the program or the game for gods sake! I'm just a girl with a bit of a plot bunny that needs to be set free. All OC characters you see within the story are mine though.**

"Talk"

_Think_

"_Talking in another Language"_

_

* * *

_

Liana slumped against the desk, her ears ringing from the droning of the teacher. Over and over, lessons were being drilled into her unwilling brain. It was almost pure torture, but she pushed on through it, unwilling to fall asleep. It was too dangerous…the teacher was known to use the yard stick on sleeping students. Yawning, she rubbed tiredly at her eyes and forced them open, staring at the teacher and the whiteboard beyond. Placed upon it were formulas. Horrible and complicated formulas for that matter. _God, what was I thinking…signing up for Geometry…someone kill me NOW!_ She thought as she yawned once more and glanced up at the clock. Almost a half hour of class remained. Huffing, Liana brushed brown hair away from her equally brown eyes and glared at the teacher. Gods, she hated this class so god damn much.

Resigning herself to a long and tiring class, Liana pulled out her notebook, picked up her pencil and proceeded to do what every teenager does when stuck in a rather boring class. She doodled. Glancing up every now and then to make sure she wasn't falling too far behind, she put paper to pencil and sketched. Long arcs swam across the page, followed up with slim lines and smaller nicks. Eventually, the mess on the paper grew a shape, a form and eventually formed the rough shape of a person. From there, she drew on details, always looking up every few minutes so that the teacher didn't suspect her of anything. Smiling, she glanced down at her art and was proud to see that it wasn't…well, it looked like who it was supposed to. She was steadily getting better.

Sitting on the paper, back leaned against a drawn tree, which looked horrible unless you squinted your eyes and tilted your head to the left, was a person she admired greatly. Sure, the man on the paper didn't exist in the truest sense of the word, but in her heart and in the music she listened to, he thrived. Sighing, she put her pencil down and smiled as the serene face of Kaito Shion, her self-proclaimed fantasy crush. After all, what wasn't cute about a blue haired, blue eyed boy who could sing like a god? The only bad thing about the drawing, she had to admit, was the proportions and the fact that his face was a little off. One eye also appeared to be drifting, but there was little she could do about it. She had only started drawing (Off and on) about a year ago, she was lucky to get so good so quickly.

Although…good was a relative term, wasn't it? She could only draw so well and only in half shadowed poses. Anything full faced was a wreck. She also couldn't really draw hands either, those remained hidden…and…clothes were….well, she did her best. Sighing again, she pouted and folded the paper up; sticking it in her math folder with her other doodles where it would remain safe. This one wouldn't get out, it was bad. Decent, but compared to her other friends, who were just…artists, it was a load of crap. They were always supportive though, she had to give them that. _Maybe I should just stick to writing…_ she grumbled as she glanced up at the clock and smiled. Ten more minutes of this crap and she was free! FREE! God, that word never felt as good as it did that minute. Having math as her last class of the day was probably the worst thing ever; she could hardly concentrate!

Five minutes until class let out, Liana gave up. She couldn't concentrate, had give up on that ages ago, and the teacher was done with her lesson. People were either chatting softly amongst themselves, or doing their homework early. Seeing as Liana was a slacker and did her homework at the last possible moment, she wasn't even going to try and crack open her math book. Instead, she shoved all of her….'notes' into her bag, hoisted it over her shoulder, and watched the clock like a hawk. She was literally counting down the seconds until her escape from this institutionalized hell. As soon as the single tone bell rang, she was out of that class faster than the speed of light.

Sneakered shoes hit the tile flooring and she slid a bit, before she righted herself and continued down that hall at her usual breakneck pace. Liana had people to see, music to listen too, fanfiction to write, fanfictions to read and, eventually, homework to do. First though, her friends. They held very little classes together and seeing as next week was Winter Break, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with them. Also, it was her birthday next week and they promised her presents today, seeing as they would all be busy over break, celebrating the holiday with family.

She had protested them buying her gifts, but they had done it anyway and, really, she hadn't protested too hard. She did love gifts. She was a kid; selfishness came with the territory…although she had promised presents for their birthdays. After the holidays too, as they would do a Christmas gift exchange then. Why not now, you ask? Well, no one really had the money. Most, if not all, of the saved up cash was used on family. By the first of the year, they all hoped to have at least 20 bucks to spend on each other. Skidding to a stop, Liana sucked in a deep breath, then smiled and walked at a more sedate pace to the library, where she would be meeting the others.

"There's the birthday girl!" came a shouted voice, male, and Liana happily smiled at that sound.

"Not until next week." She replied as she spotted her friends; two boys, Quinton and Mike, and one girl, Alyssa. They had been friends since freshman year, eighth grade for herself and Quinton, and their bond had simply grown tighter.

"Doesn't matter, you're getting your gift now," Mike said as he handed over a perfectly wrapped present. No doubt Quinton or Alyssa had done it, as Mike had about as much finesse as a goldfish.

Liana eyed the gift, before she took it and smiled. It was heavy, but not quite heavy enough to be anything large and incredibly expensive, which was good. She would feel back about them spending so much money on her.

"It's from all of us. We pitched in to get it." Alyssa said as she pointed out the tag, which indeed had all of their names on it. Smiling, Liana carefully peeled back the wrapping paper and gasped at what lay beneath it.

"This…this…oh dear lords, this must've cost a fortune!" she shouted as she hugged the box carefully to her chest. "A vocaloid of my own…oh wow…I can't believe…how? They stopped selling these ages ago!"

Quinton smiled, looking rather pleased with himself. "Well, it didn't cost as much as you think. We split the cost between us, so it was, like, 25 dollars each, minus the shipping. My mom paid for that. She say's happy birthday by the way," He said with happy little grin, "And some wacko was selling it on ebay. Unopened and everything! The guy gave the whole place 15 minutes. Set the bar at a buck. We waited till the last minute, then struck cold. Managed to get you the Vocaloid thingy you always wanted."

Liana smiled, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at her friends. "Thanks guys. This means…this means a lot to me. I'll…I'll practice as hard as I can on it! And we can all use it! My laptop should be able to handle everything too." She said quickly as she cuddled the box to her chest.

Mike chuckled, amused at his friends reaction, "Calm down. No need for tears. The only downside is…it's all in Japanese. Can't understand a single word of it." He said with a slow shake of his head. "We figured you could fix that though. I mean, all you would need is…a…translator or something. We figured you could find something online." He added after a moment.

"Thanks. I'll look. If not, I can find some sort of tutorial or something." Liana said as she slipped the precious gift into her bag. "I have to catch the bus, but I got my cell on me, as always. Call me later." She said with as she hugged each and every one of her friends. They hugged her back, promising to call when they had time, maybe even hop online and chat through skype or facebook.

With one last wave, Liana booked it to her bus, barely managing to get on the horrible yellow contraption in time for the last beep of their horns. Panting and grinning like a loon, she greeted the irritable driver and slid into the nearest seat. She was too tired to take her usual place in the back and she wanted to look at the box of her beautiful Vocaloid more. Though…considering the fact that she was on a bus with those much younger than her, and sitting next to said younger kid, she figured it would be safer to wait until she arrived at her house. Instead, she slipped the bag into her lap and held it there protectively all while questioning her luck. Her friends had bought her this, off ebay for god's sake! Mint condition, never been open…it was the chance of a lifetime! She did feel bad though. It had to have cost a bit more than what Quinton had been willing to admit, especially if it was in Japanese. The shipping along should've cost a pretty penny. Still, she didn't question it too deeply. This was….amazing. She couldn't wait to try it out, maybe play a song that Miku usually sang with Kaito's voice!

Giggling and muttering under her breath, Liana made quite the sight. It was probably because of how crazy she looked, that the other kids on the bus left her alone…which was a first. Usually the boys in her year would tease her about the anime she watched or the music she listened too. The little kids would join in or the ones that liked her would defend her as best as they could. It was laughable, the insults the kids would make up, but it was nice of them to do such.

Liana only snapped out of it when she came to her stop. Smiling, she stepped off the bus and onto the long, slopping drive of an old house. It wasn't old in the means that it was rundown, but it was well worn. The shingles probably could do with a wash, and the drive would need to be re-graveled come spring, but it was home sweet home and she moved double time to get inside. Opened the front door, she kicked off her shoes and bade a hasty hello to anyone in the house. When no one answered, she assumed no one was home yet. She wasn't the only one to go to school after all. Her mother was working on her second degree, her sister was away at a University in the city, and her other sister was with her mother working on her first degree at the local community college. The note on the fridge informed her that they wouldn't be coming home till late and to start dinner at five. Everything for Baked Potato Cheese soup was already in the fridge and waiting to be thrown together.

Humming, she pulled the note off the fridge and grabbed a grape crush from inside. Closing the door of the fridge with a soft grunt, she carried it and her bag into her room. It was the smallest and had no closet space, but she was able to fit a bed, a desk and a chest of drawers. It wasn't much, but it was hers. The room was originally supposed to be some sort of mud room, but when she had hit twelve years old, her mother and her grandfather had converted it into a bedroom so no one would half to share. Liana had been given the option of using her other sister's room, the one who was away at university and wouldn't be back till the Holiday began, but she didn't want that. She wanted something to call her own and to decorate without complaints.

"Well, I suppose I should get started then. I have two hours till I have to cook dinner and I don't want to get too carried away into this," Liana said as she set her soda on the desk and pulled her computer screen up. Pressing the silver little button, she sat in her chair and watched her computer boot up. While that was going, she opened her soda and chugged down a few gulps, before she maneuvered her hands to type in the password to log onto her user. She didn't need one, not really, considering this was her computer and no one else's, but it gave her peace of mind. Once everything was up and running, she logged on to the internet, checked her e-mail for any notification. Seeing none of major importance, although a Harry Potter x Avatar crossover had up-dated, she clicked out of her e-mail and pulled her book bag over to her. She removed the box inside and stared at it like it was some sort of prized ancient object.

"I still can't believe they got this for me." She said softly as she brushed her fingers against the worn edges of the cardboard. "I guess I have…some real good friends. I'll have to get them all extra special birthday gifts," She vowed as she popped open the box. She inhaled the scent of new…stuff and grinned as she pulled out the CD's and instruction manual. The manual was in Japanese, but she figured it wouldn't be too difficult to upload onto her computer. Usually, uploading merely involved putting the CD into the drive anyway.

She opened the case carefully and sighed as she stared at it. Popping open her drive, she put the CD in and watched it load. Her computer was new, but even then it took some time. A good ten minutes had gone pass when it finally dinged and happily declared that everything was done downloading. She eyed the other disc and, once she had taken out the first one, popped it in as well. She assumed that this one held Voice Data to be used in the Vocaloid program. She hit the install button as soon as it popped up. This time, the wait was shorter and was merely a few minutes when it dinged again. She popped the CD out, tucked it back into its case, before putting the case back in the box and the box into a special drawer under her bed. She wasn't going to be losing that anytime soon.

Liana couldn't wait for a translator and opened up the program as quickly as could and practically drooled at the chrome like design. It was beautiful and she was lucky enough to get one of her own. She really had to thank her friends later that evening. The only downside of everything was that it was in a language she couldn't understand. She had picked up some Japanese, but only bits and pieces from animes and songs. So, everything on the screen simply looked like a load of gibberish to her. Humming and chewing on her inner cheek, she reached over for her mouse and eyed the buttons she could click. One of them looked promising, not that she could tell what anything looked like really. Still, it was flashing at her with bright cheerful colors so…she clicked it. A little help button appeared in the middle of the screen. It was still in Japanese…and the worst she could do was deleting the program off her computer. If that happened, she'd just reinstall it.

Curious, she leaned closer to her computer and clicked on the button. Nothing happened. Frowning, she clicked it again and was rewarded with a little box. It was empty with the flashing form of a type in its white depths. The words, this time, were written in English.

**What is your Dream?**

**Why do wish to own the Vocaloid program?**

She stared at the bold faced typing for a moment, before she clicked into the box and set her fingers on the keys. "My dream huh…" She said softly as she looked at her fingers. She had a lot of Dreams. Some of them good, some of them bad and some…didn't even make sense. Frowning, she wondered what this was about, but continued on regardless. "My dream is to become a published author, fair enough. Although I suppose that's really a goal. Then, I would have to say, my dream would be to meet these Vocaloids in person one day. I mean, they don't…they aren't real, but…to listen to Kaito sing live…and not be some weird guy in a costume…that would be great. I would love to get to know them, beyond their songs," She said softly as she typed her spoken words into the first box. The second question was a bit harder to answer, but she would do her best.

"I suppose I want to own it because…well…I just do. I like their music and wouldn't mind creating some on my own. I'm a horrid singer, but anyone can sing if they got a bit of auto-tuning…and I wouldn't really be singing anyway. The Vocaloids would be." Liana mused as she, once again, typed the words she spoke into the box. She then clicked the OK button and sat back as a processing motion symbol appeared on the screen.

"This is strange. I thought none of it was suppose to be in English," Liana mused as she grabbed her soda and sipped at it carefully. A loud ding interrupted further thoughts and she looked at her screen curiously. A little…chibi was there waving and being all, well, cute.

**Congratulations on buying your Vocaloid Dream Set. Please place in your name and birth date.**

Liana blinked, then tilted her head. She was, understandably, confused but…well, what harm could putting in her birth date and name be? After all, wouldn't that just be a show of ownership? Shrugging off her confusion, she typed in her name and birth date. Come next week, she would be turning sixteen. Hopefully, this thing wouldn't lock her out because of her age. Although, sixteen was a good age, wasn't it? Then again, seventeen and up was the age you needed to be to buy an R rated movie. Biting her lip, she clicked the ok button and watched the little chibi character dance across the screen. Liana giggled as a particularly cute spin, then shook her head.

**Everything is set. Preparing...preparing…preparing…**

Liana frowned, "What are you preparing? Vocal Data? Honestly, this is taking forever…I should've waited until after dinner…" She grumbled as she slouched in her seat and brushed her hair away from her face and tapped her soda can impatiently.

**Preparing…preparing…Done! Please keep full attention on the screen.**

Grinning, Liana set the can down and placed her hands back onto the keys. Finally, she could get started! What music should she create first? Dear You was a favorite of hers. She did always wonder what the song would sound like sung by Hatsune Miku, or even Kaito. She was sure it would be lovely. Too caught up in her thoughts, Liana didn't see her screen changing. By the time she had, it was glowing brightly and swirling almost hypnotically. "Uh…I don't think that it's supposed to do that…" She said as she looked worriedly at her laptop. Her mother would never forgive her if it exploded because of a strange, foreign product.

The light steadily grew brighter and a high pitch whirring sound followed with the increase in light. It burned to look at it, but Liana found herself unable to close her eyes. When the light hit the climax and all she could see was white everywhere, it started to dim to a more bearable glare and Liana was shocked to find herself…floating. "Oh dear lord, I've died. My computer blew up and I'm dead!" She said as she looked around. There was nothing around her but a clear expanse of white.

"You're not dead," said a soft, feminine voice that seemed to echo from the space around her. The light collect in an area and a woman stepped out. She had long hair that fell to her knees the color of honey and bright silver colored eyes. She wore a white dress with light blue stocking underneath. A pair of boots, knee length, completed the outfit. "You bought a very wonderful gift. I'm sure it came to you through fate. This is merely part of the process to get to your dream."

"I-I didn't buy anything. My friends got it for me, for my birthday, "Liana couldn't help but say. The woman merely smiled more brightly at that.

"Then it truly is fate," The woman said softly as she brought her hands together, clasping them, in front of her chest. "This product is one of a kind. It will not last beyond this one use. It is a chance of a lifetime. My Master sold this in hopes that it would go to a person who had a dream that needed to become alive. A dream that would lead to other dreams in a world where dreaming is seemed to be foolish." She explained softly as she glanced about the world around her. "But one cannot give without taking. You are turning sixteen soon, yes?"

Liana nodded her head, "Yes, but…I'm sorry…who are you? And…well…where am I?" She asked.

"All in due time, young one. If you must, you can call me…Chara." Chara said with a giggle as she dusted off her white dress. "Coming here, is not without its…faults…but I first must explain what here is. You are in limbo. A place between here and there. Time does not hold meaning here and it's why I've stopped you here. To explain. You said in the Vocaloid Dream set that you wished to get to know the Vocaloids, correct? The real ones? This is your chance. However, the time you spend there you cannot get back. No time will pass in your world, but the year you spend there will still hold true to your body. No one else will know but you. A year for a year, I believe it is fair."

"Wait, hold on! You're making no sense to me! I don't understand," Liana replied as she stared at Chara. "Going where?"

"You will go to the world where the Vocaloids are real. You will be given the chance to get to know them. Regrettably, I believe you don't understand Japanese?" Chara asked and continued at Liana's nod, "That will be…unfortunate, but not bad. If you give me something, I can gift you with the ability to learn the language more quickly than a normal person would. I cannot just give you the language though, as that would probably explode your brain. You'd die as soon as the transfer completed." She said with a sigh. Liana whimpered.

Swallowing thickly, she rubbed her arms. To get to know the real Vocaloids, to see Kaito…that would be…wonderful. Even if all of this was truly a dream, it was a dream she didn't want to wake up from just yet. She would let this play out until someone called her phone or she got up to make dinner. "What would I have to give up?" She asked lightly.

"I do not know. It can be something material or something you value about yourself. I can take the color of your hair, or eyes. The tanned bit of your skin. I can even take a few memories." Chara replied.

"What…sort of memories?" Liana asked.

"Memories of happy times, sad times, lonely times. All memories are cherished, so it matters not which memory I take. I can even take a memory you hardly remember. The day you lost your first tooth, or rode a bike successfully would work, seeing as I'm not giving you the language, but rather the accelerated rate of learning a language."

Liana nodded her head and chewed on her thumb, "If I give you the memory, would I get it back?" she asked.

"A memory transfer is permanent. You wouldn't...forget it, but it would become distant and vague in your mind." Chara said softly. "You'd never be able to recall it clearly, or at all, but it would still be there."

Liana nodded her head and closed her eyes to think. She didn't want to head to wherever it was she was going without knowing the language and if this woman would give her the ability to learn quickly, then that was a plus. However, it was her memories…and she had a feeling the extent of the ability would be greater if she gave the woman a happy, pleasing memory. "Can I…give you the memory of when I got my first dog? I loved her dearly…." She said after a moment. The dog she was talking about was dead now, had died from old age, but she had been a great dog. Always willing to learn and always up for a long run down towards the water when she had visited her grandparents.

"That would be acceptable. Only one memory?" Chara asked as she stepped closer. "Giving perhaps one more would be best."

Liana frowned and sighed, "Then…how about…the day I first learned to roller blade? Would that do?" She asked.

Chara smiled, "Wonderfully. It would do wonderfully. You may feel some light headedness, but that should be all." She said as she placed the tip of her finger along her temples. There was a bit of concentration on Chara's part, no doubt due to the need to locate the memories, before she removed her fingers. Curled up in her palms were two softly glowing orbs. One was gold, the other a more whitish color. "These are cherished memories. Your language learning should go well. I've already placed the ability within you."

"Ah…thank you, but…another question. How am I getting to where I need to go?" Liana asked as she looked worriedly around her.

Chara looked sheepish and smiled a bit, "I'm sorry, but that's going to be painful. I'm warning you now," She said as she slipped the memories into her pockets and came out holding what appeared to be bubble. Chara pressed the bubble against Liana's skin and watched it get absorbed. "That will activate before you hit the ground and take up most of the damage. You'll probably end up bruised regardless."

"I don't think I understand what you're saying. Why would I hit the ground? Will I fall over when I get…there?" she asked.

Chara bit her lip and sighed, "Yes…and no. See, getting to another realm is always painful. Sometimes, the pain is slight; other times…it can cripple or kill you without the proper precautions. Because of how your realm and your destination realm sit right on top one another, the way you will be arriving is through…falling," She explained, "Hence the bubble. It'll stop you from dying when you hit the ground. Have fun!" she added with a smile as she waved. "I'll contact you in a few days to make sure you're settling nicely."

"Wait! What do you mean by fall-MOTHER DUCK!" Liana yelled as the world fell out from underneath her. She scrambled in the air for a moment, but it was easily apparent nothing would stop her fall. She dropped like a stone, screaming the whole way down as Chara steadily got farther and farther away.

_I'm going to DIE!_ She screamed in her mind as the white light disappeared and the ground below her appeared. If she had been in a plane, she would've thought it very pretty, but considering she was sure she was about to die, terror gripped her heart entirely. There was no room for admiring the beauty of the place. As she fell, her scream coming to a strangled stop, the view below her became more and more clear. Where she was…landing…was covered in trees, lots of them. It was obviously a rural area with a large house I the middle of it all. A road led off somewhere and cars could be seen traveling. There was even a little pond too. Well, it was more like a small lake, than a pond.

_That pond is kind of getting closer…hey, is that…I think that's people!_ Liana thought as she steadily came closer to the ground and saw people milling about the pond…lake thing. A strange sort of calm filled her, even as she kept falling at a quick rate. _You know…I think…oh fuck! I'm gonna fall straight into the fucking pond!_ She thought as she flailed around a bit, as though that would change her directory into something…less watery. She could swim, but hitting the water at this speed even with the…bubble…Chara had given her…well, she didn't want to drown on her first time in this realm. Death so quickly would be embarrassing. She screamed as the water came closer and she hit it like a rock. Pain seared through her back and her head and terror gripped her as the water swallowed her up. Distantly, she could hear a commotion going on around her, but all she could see and focus on was the water. It tugged at her clothing, dragging her deeper and the pain made it difficult to move. Liana was actually surprised she was even alive still.

Even with her struggling, the air was quickly escaping her lungs and the world around her was dimming. She hit the bottom of the mini lake and watched the bubbles slip from her lips. Just as the last vestiges of consciousness left her, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her to the surface. The last image she saw of the world was a water figure swimming determinedly to the surface.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review your thoughts on the story. I'm going to try and make this a once a week up-load thing, but I give no promises. More than likely, it'll be once every two weeks, when I manage the time to sit and write my chapters. I'm a college student too, so time will have to be…managed to make this work. No pairings as of yet. If you want a VocaloidxVocaloid pairing, feel free to say to so in your review and I'll take it into consideration.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the Vocaloids. Never will. All OC's are mine…yadda yadda…**

"Talk"

_Think_

"_Talking in another language"_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2**  
_

Vague images appeared before Liana. People covered in shadowed, hurried voices, shouts. It all burned in her mind. In fact, the burning was a lot like the feeling she felt in her chest. It was…It was like someone was standing on her, keeping the air out of her lungs and it hurt so badly. Chilled hands touched her chest and a feeling pressed against her face, lips on her own? Her mind shuddered at the contact, but the burning lessened as air was forced into her lungs. Pressure was applied to her chest and she gave a great heaving cough as someone forced her onto her side. She puked out water and sucked in oxygen. _God, oxygen has never tasted so good…._she thought as her vision cleared. Stretched out on her side, she could only see grass.

"_Are you okay? Can you hear me?"_ a voice asked, soft almost. It was hard to tell whether it was male or female too. Liana coughed once more, sucking another lungful, before she sat up rubbed at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly have no idea what you just said," She replied as she opened her eyes…and gaped at the image before her. Kangamine Len was on his knees, staring at her with worry and awe, dripping wet with his bright blonde hair falling into his eyes. She watched as he brushed it away absently.

"_Oh dear, I don't think she speaks Japanese,"_ a girl on Len's left said with a slight shake of her head. She had long blue hair tied into two high ponytails on the side of her head and bright blue eyes. The first thing Liana thought of when she saw her, was _Holy hell, her voice is so…beautiful and, oh my gods, I guess that means everything Chara said was real!_ She blinked dully at Len, then Miku, before she tilted her head. Her mind was completely blown over the site that was before her.

"_Where did she come from is what I want to know. I mean, one minute nothing and the next a scream and splash. It's like she fell out of the sky!"_ a man said, his cerulean blue hair plastered to his skull. Liana blinked, and realized that it was probably him that saved her and he had to be Kaito. There was no other male vocaloid, to her knowledge, that had hair like that. Her heart hammered quickly in her chest and she flushed and looked away.

"Where am I?" She asked, hoping that at least one of them understood and knew English.

"You…are in our backyard. Kaito-kun saved you from drowning when you…ah…appeared," Miku said, and Liana thanked her lucky stars that someone did know English. It would've made getting her part of the conversation known difficult if nobody had known her language. "How did you appear anyway? It was like you fell from the sky."

Liana blinked and panicked for a moment. How did she explain that one! It wasn't like she could say that she came from a world where they were computer programs and didn't really exist. That would've just been breaking the fourth wall! So, at a loss for what to say, Liana tilted her head and blinked, her expression blank as her emotions warred against one another.

"_Uh-oh Miku. I think you broke her,"_ Rin said jokingly as she looked at the new comer. Liana supposed she did look suitably shocked. After all, she had assumed her whole talk with Chara was just her mind trying not to think about how her computer had exploded, but the pain she had felt when she had hit the water was very real and the drowning experience doubly so.

"Can you understand me? What is your name?" Miku asked as the silence stretched too long, "_Maybe she hit her head on something before she fell into the pond? Although what she could've hit her head on is definitely a mystery._ _The fall though…I mean…do you really thing…there is no other explanation, but…could she have fallen out of the sky?" _Miku asked as she turned to question her friends.

Kaito snorted a bit, before he coughed into his hand and shook his head, "_If she really did fall from the sky, then wouldn't that make her an angel? And aren't angels supposed to be, I'm sorry, but gorgeous? This girl is…pretty at best, but she's rather plain, don't you think?"_ he answered back with an apologetic shrug as Rin berated him for being mean.

Liana blinked at them, not understanding that she had been insulted, and probably wouldn't have cared. She was still in a lot of shock. Clearing her throat, she drew their attention again, "My name is Liana. Liana Hemerly." She said softly as the others blinked at her for a moment. Miku smiled,

"My name is Ha…er…Miku Hatsune, the blue haired one is Kaito Shion, the twins are Len and Rin Kagamine, the tall purple haired man is Gakupo Kamui and the woman standing next to him is Meiko Sakine. She's kind of the boss around here, like our mother. She's the one who spotted you first. Kaito pulled you out of the pond," Miku explained with a slight smile on her face. "Hermerly-san, do you know how you arrived here? This is Japan, and our back yard, and it's apparent you do not speak Japanese…so…" She trailed off, shrugging. Miku knew she had gotten her point across.

Liana blinked at Miku and lowered her head, rubbing the back of her neck as she tried to think up a good excuse to have been falling out of the sky into someone's pond. So, after a moment's hesitation that was very apparent to the Vocaloids, if they were still that in this realm, she decided to go with a good solution. After all, it happened in every single fanfiction and it would work. She had appeared out of nowhere, fallen into a pond, spoke not a lick of their language…they had no reason to not belive her word. So, she put a troubled look upon her face and chewed her lower lip, "I don't know." She stated softly as she lowered her eyes again. "I just…I don't know. I remember my name…I think it's my name at any rate…and…then I was just sorta…falling. Next think I know I'm in your pond."

Silence met her explanation, before Miku blinked and turned to her friends. They chattered on in Japanese while Liana sat in silence, unable to understand what was going on. She figured they were discussing her arrival and she would be correct in that thought. Lowering her head, she sighed and closed her eyes. _To think that…that this is all real…as real as can be expected. It's quite a shock. I wonder what they'll do with me…_ she thought gently as she opened her eyes once someone had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry, but you cannot fall asleep. We will take you to the nearest hospital and get you checked over. Maybe we will find answers as to who you are there. Do not worry; we will take care of you. You must have fallen into our pond for a reason," Miku said softly, a small smile on her face. Liana felt…happy and more at ease than before, but still felt dread about the upcoming hospital visit she had to do. She wondered what would happen if they got no hits over her blood and name and shivered.

Then again, if they got nothing in the database, it probably wouldn't be too bad. She wasn't native to Japan after all and they would probably search through other databases. She wasn't sure how that would work, or how well that would go over. Groaning softly, Liana rubbed at her temples and resolutely ignored those thoughts. It would do no good to dwell on them. Soon enough, she was ushered into the house she had spotted while falling, it apparently belonged to the Vocaloids she was now surrounded by, and given a towel and a pair of clean clothes. She wasn't sure if they'd fit, she was unfortunately…larger…than the other people here, but she accepted them gratefully.

She shuffled into a empty room and pulled on the clothes which consisted of, thankfully, merely a pair of jeans and a shirt. She dried herself and her underclothes as much as she could before changing and wrapped the towel around her shoulders as she came out of the room. The clothes fit, but the shirt was a little tight and the pants weren't as comfortable as she would've liked. Liana didn't complain though, she had no room for complaints.

She was barely allowed a look around when Liana was ushered into a car with Meiko and Miku and driven to the hospital. The hospital…well, it sucked. It was a very nice hospital, she was sure, but because they had no medical knowledge about her and no ID only a name, they had to do a full physical work on her. They asked her tons of questions, with Miku acting as a translator, which were semi-embarrassing to answer. The questions ranged from when she had her last period and if she had ever had sex. Blushing, she answered that, to her knowledge (as she was a supposed amnesiac afterall), she was a virgin and couldn't recall when her last period was.

Her answers brought more question and yet more tests. Blood was drawn, she was looked at in the most embaressing of places and more questions were asked that she couldn't answer too. It had to have been hours later when Miku came over with a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you," Liana said wearily as she sipped it and stared resolutely at the floor. Miku, having to act as a translator, had seen a lot more of her than she would've liked. However, there was nothing to be done about that and she did her best to brush passed it.

"You are welcome. The doctors say it will take time to get anything off your blood, and that they've called and put you into the police files, so they can help figure out who you are," Miku replied happily as she sipped at her own cup of hospital tea. The blue haired girl was obviously oblivious to the burnet's dread and continued on, "For now, you will remain with us, as we found you. I hope you do not mind."

"I…don't mind. I really don't know anywhere else to go. Thank you very much for allowing me to stay with you." Liana said softly as she set her cup aside and ran her fingers through her hair. It had long since dried, but it was starting to tangle into an unsettling mess. She had looked into the mirror during a break in her…examination and had winced, she looked that bad. "But what about the others, won't they object?" She asked after a moment as she looked up at Miku.

Miku frowned, then sighed, "I will not lie to you Hemerly-san. Some of them are not very happy with having an unknown person in the house…but as you say, there is no other place for you to go. We will have rules though and curfews as well. Meiko-chan said that you must learn Japanese while staying here and you must do chores. She will teach you these. When you get good enough at Japanese, you might be able to go to high school, with us. You said you were roughly sixteen years of age, yes?" She questioned.

Liana nodded her head and looked wearily at Miku for a moment. Chore she could do, as long as it was all in a list form with specific instructions, and even learning Japanese she had know would have to happen, but going to school was a surprise. She had expected to maybe spend the time here learning Japanese and hanging out with the other. _I should've known better. Nothing comes for free…_ she thought as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I will do my best then…and work hard." She said and smiled a bit. She was tired, but the least she could try to be was happy with everything.

Miku nodded her head and walked away to chat with Meiko, leaving Liana alone on the hospital bed. _Gods I'm tired…_ Liana thought as she rubbed her eyes a bit and continued to wait. A few more minutes passed and another Doctor strode in and spoke softly with Miku and Meiko. Miku nodded her head to something the doctor said, then walked over and smiled a bit. They then told her that there was no hit on her blood, or on the police, but they'd keep trying. So far, she had a clean bill of health and was being allowed to head 'home' with strict orders to take it easy for a few days, due to her apparent head wound. It was merely a minor concussion, but they the doctors were still worried about it.

Nodding and muttering her thanks, in English of course, she was soon ushered back into the car and headed back to the house where she would, hopefully, be staying for the year. Already she wanted to head back home, but she had a feeling there were no returns on this 'vacation'. She's have to work through it and hope for the best. Liana couldn't help but smile though, as she slouched into the warm interior of the car, she would be spending a lot of time in the house with the others…and maybe she could get to know Kaito. She knew that…nothing would happen, she was horribly ordinary in almost every way, but the mere idea of become friends with these people were enough to fill her fluttering heart with joy.

Still, trust would have to come first. Miku appeared to be all for her staying and figuring out the exact reason of her appearance, and the twins had appeared to be much the same, but the others were obviously a little more wary of her. She may not understand what they had been saying, but the tone of mistrust was apparent in the way they spoke. Sighing, she dumped those thoughts into the back of her mind and lifted her eyes once she felt the car coming to a stop. The sun had fallen and in the dark, the lights coming from the housed glowed with warmth. Miku hopped out of the car and started to excitedly explain about the living arrangements. She would be sharing a room with Kagmine Rin and very soon they would take Liana shopping for clothing and supplies that would be needed to learn Japanese.

Rules were also explained. There was no enforced curfew, but people had to be home by ten at night and couldn't leave the house unless telling someone where they were going or taking another person with them. Certain rooms were off limits (The basement, the attic and Meiko's room for example) and everyone was expected to do chores and pull their own weight. Chores were distributed once a week and it was that person's responsibility to make sure that their chore was done every day. For example, someone who was in charge of dusting the main rooms had to dust at least twice during the week and those made to do kitchen dishes had to make sure all of them were clean before retiring to bed. People were also put on cooking duty and Liana would be no exception.

People were expected to be up for breakfast, which was around seven in the morning during weekdays, but around eight thirty or nine during the weekends. Dinner was usually served around seven in the evening. Nodding her head, and a little more than stunned at all the information jammed into her head, Liana followed the chatty Miku into the house. She followed the girl's example and pulled off her shoes in the doorway and pulled on a pair of one size fits all house slippers. She, apparently, would get her own pair of slippers when they went clothes shopping. For now, she would be using the guest ones.

Feeling like a stray picked up off the street, and to be honest…she was, she again followed Miku further into the house. Dinner had just been set at the table and she was shown a seat, before Miku took her own. The table was larger than she thought it would be, but packed with foods she had mostly only seen in manga's or magazines. Rice was there, along with fish, but there were some other things Liana wasn't sure about. A small bowl was placed in front of her filled with a murky sort of liquid that could be a broth of some sort, along with a small bowl of rice. A flat dish had a serving of fish on it, and she struggled not to show her distaste. That was followed up with a small flat dish with what appeared to be pickled eggplant, she wasn't sure. So, besides the rice, she was almost sure she'd eat little else placed in front of her.

Conversations were spoken quietly and Liana struggled to not fall asleep or appear rude. She managed to eat some of the rice and fish, but in the end, she really wasn't all that hungry. She just…didn't know what half of what she was eating was and felt rather put out by not being spoken too anymore. Miku was having an in-depth conversation with Kaito about something, and Meiko was chatting softly with Gakupo. Sighing softly, Liana feigned eating for a little while longer, until Rin moved and started to pick dishes and Miku stood from the table to help. Feeling more than a little lost, and put out slightly, she stood and pushed in her chair and started to help. All the leftovers were put into container and placed into the fridge and as Miku started to do the dishes, Miku motioned her over.

Hesitating for a moment, Liana set down the dirty dishes she still held in her grasp and followed the light blue haired girl. They walked in silence down a hall, then up a flight of stairs and didn't stop until they came to a door. Unlike most of the doors, that slid sideways, this door opened inward like a normal, American door. Miku smiled, "This is where you'll be staying. We set up a futon and I'm sorry, but that's all we have at the moment." She said as they entered the room. The walls were done in a bright shade of yellow bordered on with a darker colored orange that made the walls less harsh on the eyes and kept the room a cheerful color. A bed was placed on each side of the room, one a futon that she was sure was hers and the other a regular, normal bed. A desk, chest of drawers and a light finished up all the furnishing. The floors were carpeted here, unlike in the house below.

"This place was added on when Meiko-chan bought the house about two years ago. It used to be a one story house with two rooms, but it was made big enough to fit us all. There were more of us, but some of them moved away to the city. Have places of their own and all that," Miku explained as she fluffed up a pillow on the futon. "We'd give you one of the spare rooms, but we've been placing storage in them. Gakup-kun and Kaito-kun pulled this out of one of the rooms and fixed it up for your stay. It should be rather comfortable. At the least, it'll do until we get one of the rooms tidied up."

Liana blinked and was ashamed that she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Blinking them back, she smiled brightly at Miku, "It's no problem Hatusne-san…that's how I should address you right?" She questioned as she cleared her throat a bit.

"Hai, I mean…yes. Until we get to know each other better, it's best and polite to start with last names first." Miku said, looking oddly pleased and a little shocked that Liana had known to be polite.

"Anyway, this is perfectly fine. I feel bad for…for making you guys do so much for me and taking up space in Kagamine-san's room. I will try my best to not be such a bother. I'll be a quick learner as well," Liana said with a slight smile on her face.

Miku blinked a bit at Liana, then smiled, "You are welcome here, Hemerly-san, and as such, please don't feel as though you are putting us out. We're doing all of this of our free will. Rin-chan even willingly gave up half of her room. She moved all this while we were at the hospital. No need to feel as though you are putting us out." She said as she stood and bowed gently to Liana. "There are some clothes in the dresser by your bed that we thought would fit you best. We managed to get a couple of pairs together, along with some pajamas. Why don't you change and get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning, when you are rested enough."

Liana blinked, then nodded her head, "Thank you, Hatsune-san. I will try and sleep now then." She said as she moved towards the dresser and gently rummaged through it. The clothes, like the ones she was wearing now, were a tad small on her, but she didn't complain. Picking out the PJ's, she glanced back over to Miku who hadn't yet left. The girl seemed hesitant almost, before smiling a bit.

"I'll leave you to change now. The bathroom, should you need it, is a little ways down the hall and to the left. There is another one downstairs, and it's clearly marked unlike the one up here. Feel free to use either when you get the…ah…urge." Miku said with a nod of her head before she left. Liana watched the door shut with a gentle snap, before she sat at the edge of her futon. It was soft and comfortable, though it smelled a little dusty, probably from being in storage for so long.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and stared at the pj's piled in her lap. What was she doing here? Pretending to be an amnesiac, eating their food, taking up space…it all made her feel bad. However, Miku was kind and Rin had, supposedly, given up half of her room willingly until one could be cleaned up and storage moved elsewhere. _No. I asked for this. I wanted to come here and there's no going back and taking that wish away, that dream. So, I'll live through this. I'll make friends. I'll learn. It shouldn't be too hard…and it's not like I'm not used to doing chores or cooking._ Liana thought as she changed into the pj's and put her dirtied clothing into a basket that was beside her bed. Crawling underneath the covers, which smelled of soap and contrasted nicely with the faint smell of dust, she lay her head on the pillow and yawned.

_I'll just…catch some sleep now. Everything will be better in the morning…_she thought as she closed her eyes; the amount of pain, blood taken and lack of food (Her fault that last one), caught up with her in that one moment and in no time at all, she was fast asleep. Later, when Rin arrived to get ready for her own sleep, a small smile graced the burnet's features and Rin couldn't help but smile in turn. The girl was new, had appeared from nowhere and was suddenly become a fixture in their lives, but she also appeared skittish and hesitant about things. After all, Rin had noticed just how little the girl had eaten at dinner. The others, she knew had their own opinions of the girl, but as Rin crawled into bed and pulled the covers up, shutting off the light, she vowed to make that girl, Liana, her friend. She had a feeling that Liana would, pretty soon, need all the friends she could get. Especially considering she would have Mieko-chan as a Japanese language teacher.

* * *

**EverD: So…here's chapter two. It's not much, but it is there. I did my best with it too, all things considering. I mean, the Holidays and all…and then, I was sick for awhile. I managed to type this up over the week. I know I missed my one week deadline, but I'm only a day late. I'm hoping I'll have chapter three finished up early though, so that I can work over it (Grammar wise) more than I had time to do this one. When school starts back up, this might become a week and a half up-date thing...or even two weeks, but I want to do better with this one that with the other stories that I've never finished. This story will also start out rather slow, as I'm sure you've noticed. Please, Read and Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the Vocaloids. Never will. All OC's are mine…yadda yadda…**

"Talk"

_Think_

"_Talking in Japanese"_

_

* * *

_

_Someday I'd like to sing as a human_

_I want to give my heart a voice_

_Though I know my wish is unfulfilled_

_I believe, and continue to sing_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

* * *

The next dawned bright and early, almost too bright and early for a certain brown haired girl. She was woken up by Rin, who did her best to say good morning in English and in Japanese. Liana, who already knew the term but had to pretend to not know any Japanese, managed to get it right (duh) and dressed for the morning. It was a little embarrassing, getting dressed with Rin still in the room, but she figured she would have to get used to it sometime. She had turned around though, just to make herself somewhat…calmer about the whole thing

She was shown to the bathroom (and shown the plastic bathroom slippers one used in the bathroom), given a spare toothbrush and shown the toothpaste. After a few moments of over gesturing on Rin's part, Liana smiled and started to do her usual morning routine…or something close to it. She didn't take a shower though and vowed to take one either later that afternoon, if she wasn't busy with lessons, or before going to bed that evening. The fact that she had gone to bed yesterday without one irked her, but she had been tired. Spitting out the toothpaste, she turned on the water to rinse down the mess and clean off her brush. She was given a cap for it with her name and placed it back within the medicine cabinet.

Staring at the overly cheerful Rin, she was surprised about how…accepting the girl was being. After all, Liana had interrupted their lives rather suddenly and she had given up half her room. She had expected at least some animosity from the blond haired girl, but she had been nothing but sunshine and daisies. Shaking her head, she chose to just accept this and followed Rin as the girl bounced down the stairs for breakfast.

Once seated, Liana noticed, a little late she was sure, that everyone was in some form of school clothing and she idly wondered what day it was. "Hatsune-san, do you have school today?" she asked softly as she looked at the pale, blue haired girl.

Miku blinked, then smiled, "Yes Hermerly-san. It is Tuesday. When we leave, Meiko-chan will be giving you Japanese lessons. I hope you can pick it up rather quickly. I am currently the only one with good English speaking. Kaito is passable, but he is rather shy." She said as she started in on breakfast. Liana, starved from having eaten little last night, picked up her chopsticks and followed the girl's example.

The food was good, better than last night, and consisted of rice, some weird sticky stuff that Miku called natto and misu soup. Apparently, the broth from last night had been the same thing and she felt stupid for not noticing. She liked miso well enough, it wasn't her favorite, but it was still decent enough. She was even given hot tea with her breakfast and, following the others, tried her best to eat the food while not appearing rude. Once done, she helped clean up the dishes and watched as the others got ready for school.

"Hatsune-san…what…I mean, how long are your school days?" She asked softly as she tilted her head slightly.

Miku blinked and smiled as she placed a thin book into her pack, "Well, we go to school from Monday to Friday. School starts at 8:30am. We have the weekends off. We used to have half days on Saturdays, but recently the school board has let us keep full weekends. Most of the time, we all come home around 3:40, but every Tuesday and Thursday's we have club activities. We won't get home then until around 5:00pm." She explained as she finished packing.

"Oh…well, have fun at school, I suppose," Liana muttered as she watched everyone gather by the door. She was given instruction to stay within the house, and then everyone filed out the door. Soon, a car was heard turning on and the noise steadily faded away as they pulled out of the drive. Sighing, Liana sat down on at the table, before she got up once more to look about the house. She had seen little since she had arrived.

Moving through the kitchen, which looked like any normal kitchen though it was larget than most, she reckoned. The countertops were made of marble and had enough room for a variety of things. A microwave took up some space, as well as rice cooker and a coffee maker, but for the most part, the counters were clean and empty. She moved on from there and entered the living room. It too was large and held a TV along with several gaming systems (Xbox360, Wii, Playstation 2 and 3) and a couple of couches. A table was set in front of the couches and a couple of magazines and remotes decorated it. She had, just now, noticed that the floor unlike on the second floor, was tatami and not carpet. She figured that carpet was strictly for the bedrooms, as the hallway had had wood flooring. _What a strange house, but Miku did say they renovated it and built onto it. I suppose it's bound to slightly be a bit off with the flooring. _She thought with as she moved and sat on the couch.

She played with the idea of seeing the backyard, she had only seen it as she was ushered inside for clean clothes the day before, but decided not to. Liana had been told not to leave the house and after seeing the kitchen, dining and living room, she was reluctant to move elsewhere. She figured that going through the other rooms would be bad, not to mention rude, and left those to when she was invited into said rooms. Instead, she picked up some of the magazines on the table and flicked through it. She may not have understood a bit of the language, but the pictures were nice to look at and helped pass the time.

A car pulling up into the driveway broke Liana away from her thoughts and she closed the magazine before slipping it back onto the pile neatly with the others. She stood and looked over as the door opened and the lighter brown haired woman entered the house once more.

"W-welcome home Sakine-san," She said softly as she gazed at the woman and the woman looked up, flashing a slight smile on her face.

"Ah, Hemerly-san, nice to see you listened to the rules so well. Give me a couple of minutes and we'll get started on the Japanese lessons." Meiko said as she slipped on a pair of slippers and disappeared down a hallway. Liana blinked at the easy brush off and pouted, but stayed where she was, standing in the living room. She wasn't kept waiting long and Meiko reappeared with a stack of books, papers and pencils. "Well, let's find a spot on the table and begin."

What followed was both horrible and amazing. Liana's deal with Chara really had worked, not that she doubted it, and she was picking it all up rather quickly, though still had the tendency to botch it when speaking. Writing was easier as she didn't have anything complicated to spew forth from her mouth and enjoyed that more than anything else. Also, Mieko was a strict teacher. As soon as all the books had been laid out, she went straight into teacher mode and didn't let up until noon, when they took a break for lunch. Even then, she was in teacher mode.

She was forced to help cook the meal, which was fine except Meiko kept slipping in Japanese and it was difficult to follow her. They washed the rice, brought out yet again, fish, for the main part of the meal and they had a side of what appeared to be noodles…she hoped it was ramen or udon…but Meiko wouldn't answer in English. She vowed to check in the dictionary later. Once the meal was finished and cleaned up, it was straight back to lessons. Those continued on until the others got home from school at five, they apparently took the train and bus home, and she was allowed a break and, here's the kicker, assigned homework. It was simple preschool work, she was sure, but she had to finish four pages and memorize at least 10 letters of their alaphbet in the next two days. Figuring that was asking a bit much, but too afraid to question Meiko's authority…at least not so soon.

"Why don't you clean this all up and place it back in the room you're staying in. That's enough for today, Hemerly-san," Meiko said as she stood up and welcomed the others home. Liana, feeling as though her head was about to explode, meekly nodded her head and packed it all up before heading pack to Rin's room. She placed the homework assigned on top of the desk, along with the dictionary, before placing the workbooks into the desk itself. By the time she made it back downstairs, Rin and Len were arguing about something and Miku had disappeared, probably to her room to put her own things. Sitting down on a free space on the couch, she watched the twins argue and tried to see if she could catch any of the words and what they were trying to say.

After five minutes of the whole thing, Liana gave up listening and drifted away. Miku still hadn't returned and Meiko wasn't around as well, neither was Kaito or anyone else. Peeking out of the kitchen window showed her that they had all left somewhere as the car was gone once again. Frowning, she slowly made her way back to the living room. The twins were still talking, but seemed to have calmed down a bit, though Len looked to be pouting.

Pulling up what little Japanese she knew and could at least somewhat properly say, Liana gently made herself known with a slight clearing of her throat, "_W-where is…everyone?_" she questioned softly. Len blinked at the question, said moderately alright and Rin looked delighted.

"_They went to the city. They'll be back later. We're in charge of dinner,"_ the girl said happily, but pouted at Liana's blank look. "To…the city. Be back later. We make dinner for them later, okay?" She added haltingly in English.

Liana smiled and nodded her head, "_Thank you."_ She said simply as she took a seat on the couch. Silence followed for a long while, before Len, grumbling under his breath, moved and started to plug the Playstion 2 in. Liana tilted her head and watched with interest, wondering what game he would play and if she knew it or not, and was surprised when he shoved a controller in her face.

"Want to play?" He said, his English not much better than his sister. Liana blinked, then accepted the controller, showing her consent. She watched as the blonde haired boy opened the tray and popped a disc in, before he sat back and watched the loading screen. A loading screen that Liana knew very well.

"Bust a Grove!" Liana said excitedly, before she blushed and looked at the others. Both Rin and Len looked surprised.

"You…remember…stuff?" Rin asked excitedly, her blue eyes shining.

"A little bit. The screen looked really familiar. I think…I think I used to play this when I was little," Liana replied lightly with a slight tilt of her head as Len uploaded all the saved data and went about choosing his character.

"That is good, right? You'll remember more stuff soon," Rin said soothingly as she sat back and watched the screen of the TV from the couch. "I play winner." She added after a moment.

"_Whatever, she probably isn't that good. Expect to be beaten!"_ Len said happily as he chose his character; a fire user, racing dude by the name of Heat.

Liana frowned a bit and played around, before she chose Shorty. There was something so adorable about a teenage girl who liked candy and danced with what appeared to be a hamster. The hamster danced too, if you managed to get your score up high enough and did the secret move. She heard Len snort at her choice and huffed softly. She'd show him. Still, she played clueless as both Rin and Len, still in halting English, explained how to play the game just in case she didn't remember.

Len, still smiling and thinking this would be a rather easy win, hit the random button for the choice place they would play in and groaned as Kitty-N's theme appeared on the screen. It was his sister's favorite and no doubt she'd sing the thing entirely while they played. Maybe he should've chosen Gas-O's place. God knows that would be a bit more bearable to listen too. As for Liana, she was rather surprised. The song played on this theme was a lot different than the one she was used to. Even the moves were slightly different, but that was, she supposed, to be expected. This WAS the Japanese version.

She counted under her breath as they played, her fingers hitting the buttons quickly, though she missed a few times as well. She was horribly out of practice considering the last time she had played the game was when she had been eleven or twelve. Still, she managed to complete slaughter Len and was grinning by the end, while Len was looking at her in complete disbelief.

"I'm sorry….must've been muscle memory, although the game is rather simple. I'm really sad though, I thought the mouse popped out and played with you," Liana said softly as she blushed and lowered her eyes. She probably should've just lost on purpose instead of letting her competitive streak show through. What happens if they figured out about her fake memory loss?

Her fear was for nothing as Rin laughed at her brother and snatched the remote out of his hands, "_You got beat by an amnesiac girl!"_ she teased as she hit the quit button and returned to the main screen.

"_She's better than I thought she would be. I suppose the game is simple though. I'll win next time,"_ the blond grumbled as he smiled lightly at Liana, "Good game. It what I get for under…taking you lightly," He said with a slight nod of his head.

Liana smiled, glad that he hadn't taken the loss too badly and nodded her head. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to do her best once more; she stuck with Shorty and smiled as Rin chose Kitty-N. For some reason, she just knew that was what the blonde girl was going to chose. Unlike last time though, Liana lost and it wasn't on purpose. The girl was good and knew how to use the cheat codes and secret moves well.

"Ah…good game," She said happily as she handed off the controller to Len and sat back to watched. They easily passed time through this, though they switched the game to Bust A Move 2 and Bubble Bobble along with a few other two or above player games. Liana lost more than she thought she would and Rin was just…scary when she played to win and Len was kind and considerate of his defeats. He was definitely calmer of the two and Liana was thankful for that. She had known a pair of twins before, they had long since graduated high school so she didn't see them often anymore, but both were a bit mad and excitable.

Still, five o'clock became six and, while they had stopped playing games in favor of watching anime; the others had yet to come home. Around six-thirty, Rin and Len got up and, with a small amount of Liana's help, started dinner. While chopping up the vegetable to go in the curry they were making that evening, Liana found out something new about Len. The boy was tall. She herself wasn't short by any means, or perhaps she was, standing at a mere five foot and four inches but Liana figured that was normal for most women. Besides, she was only sixteen and still had a few years left to gain a few inches. Len was…tall, he had to be about five foot eight inches, if not six feet. When sitting down, he didn't appear to be of that height, but standing up and beside his twin and Liana, it showed.

"Ah, Kagmine-san-"started Liana.

"Len," Len interrupted as he paused in the preparation of dinner to taste the curry; he was apparently a better cook than his sister, who was preparing the actual food to go in it along with Liana. "Call me Len. Two Kagamine's, right? Difficult…to…to tell who is who…if you say only last name. Len is fine." He said haltingly, frowning at his English.

"Oh…um…Len-san, how tall are you?" She asked as she continued cutting up vegetables to put in the curry. So far, they had the potatoes and carrots cut and were currently finishing up the onion. They'd be placing all of it into the curry sauce once finished with the preparations. They'd let it simmer until the others got him and serve it alongside rice. For once, it was a dinner Liana was looking forward to…minus what appeared to be pickled mushrooms, which would be served as a side.

Len hummed lightly as he added the cut up veggies and stirred them, before he turned to start the rice, "Five foot nine or ten inches." He said as he washed the rice being careful not to spill any of it down the drain.

"Oh…you're very tall. I really just sort of noticed it," She said as she explained the reasoning of her questions. Len appeared sheepish and shrugged a bit as he busied himself with dinner. Just as everything was about done, it was seven at night and the others were finally coming home.

"_We're back!" _called Miku as she, Meiko, Kaito and Gakupo walked into the kitchen. They had, of course, taken their shoes off at the door and all wore slippers that matched their hair color.

"_Welcome back everyone,"_ Liana replied easily, as it was one of the phrases Meiko had drilled into her head all day during their lessons.

"Ah, Hemerly-san! That was great. Almost no stutter this time," Meiko teased as she peaked into the curry pot, only to be smacked gently away with a spoon via Len.

"_That needs five more minutes of simmering. If you open it up now you'll get condensation into the stew. And don't tease Hemerly-san. She's trying really hard," _Len said as he motioned for his sister and Liana to start setting the table. Meiko pouted, but kept her mouth shut with only minimal huff.

Liana, who had seen the confrontation/conversation blinked and sighed softly. She knew that one day she'd be able to understand everything that they were saying, but for now, she was okay with being left in the dark. She did, though, want to know where the others had been, but it appeared to be that she wouldn't find out at all. Everyone was rather tightlipped. Shaking out of her thoughts, she helped Len and Rin dish up dinner and sat down at what was becoming her usual place at the table.

"So, Hemerly-san…how was your day?" Miku asked as she took a large bite of the curry and practically graoned at the taste. "Good, as always Len-kun." She said as she complimented the chief. Len blushed and nodded his head lightly as he tuck into his own meal.

"Oh, it was good. Japanese lessons are a little difficult, mostly the characters, but I seem to be getting some phrases down," Liana said lightly with a small shrug as she tentatively tasted her curry. She had only had Indian curry before and was unsure how the taste would be different. Finding it sweeter than she expected, but very good, she tucked in as well and continued on after she had finished her first bite, "And after you guys came home, then left again, I played video games with Len-san and Rin-san."

Miku nodded her head as she ate, showing she was listening, "What games?" She asked as she polished off almost half of her curry. It appeared Miku really…liked her curry.

Liana blinked, "Oh, well….Bust A Grove, Bubble bobble…old PS2 games mostly," She answered as she continued to eat. It felt nice to eat with a spoon for once. She liked chopsticks, but she wasn't used to using them all the time and during every single meal.

"I like those games. Were you good? Did you win at all?"

"I won a few times. After awhile though, we watched anime. I'm not sure what it was though. I wasn't really paying attention," Liana commented lightly as she finished off dinner and, after a moment, helped with the dishes. She hadn't really been assigned chores yet, so she tried to help where she could. "May I take a shower after I'm done here?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

Miku blinked, then looked so excited that Liana almost retracted her question. "Oh course! We can take a bath together! Oh, Rin can come to. We can make it a girl thing! Come on, I'll show you to where the bathing area is." She said as she squealed and disappeared down the hallway, calling about how she'd get the towels and change of clothes.

Liana stayed standing where she was, before she whimpered softly and wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into.

Rin was just shaking her head and gently patted Liana's shoulder, "She has been…uh…begging for girl bath time. You made her wish." She said with a giggle, not even bothered like Len was about her English.

"Oh…great…" Liana said softly as she slumped her shoulders, but dried the last dish handed to her in time for Miku to come back and kidnap…er…show her to the bathing area. Apparently, besides the regular shower that was kept in the bathroom, they had a hotsprings. It was small, but decently sized for three or four people to bath together. Liana, who had never bathed with another person in her life, unless you counted when she was five and with her mother, found the whole thing…horrifying and nearly cried when she was ushered into the changing area.

She managed to calm herself and blushed profusely as Miku and Rin stripped down like it was nothing. They both noted Liana's discomfort at the same time and, unfortunately for Liana, pounced on her. Her screams of no echoed throughout the bathroom.

* * *

Outside of the bathroom and, in fact, nestled in the living room with the TV on, the others merely chuckled as they heard the scream of terror and the sharp shouts of 'no!' and 'I can do that myself!'.

"_Poor girl. She has no idea what she got herself into. Miku loves her girl time,"_ Kaito said as he absently flipped through a magazine from the coffee table. "_So, anything else happen today that the girl didn't talk about?"_ he questioned idly to Len, who sat on the other side of the couch and was flipping through the channels with a rather bored look on his face.

"_The 'girl' has a name. It's Hemerly Liana-san." _Len said absently as he settled on the anime network channel. It was a rerun episode of Xan'd, but there was nothing else on. "_And not really. We played a few video games, watched some anime. She remembered a small tidbit of her past though. Apparently she used to play a few games we own when she was little. Bubble Bobble and Bust A Grove being a few,"_ he added as he noted the screams had fallen silent.

"_Huh, well…that's good. The faster she remembers things, the faster she gets out of this house and back home,"_ Gakupo said calmly as he sat beside Kaito and snatched the remote from Len. The blonde haired boy scowled, but made no move to take back the remote.

"_Why do you hate her? She hasn't been here long enough to warrant such coldness, Gakupo-san,"_ Len said softly as he settled against the back of the couch.

Gakupo looked up from the TV and frowned, "_I don't hate her. I don't. I just don't trust her. She appears out of nowhere and is being placed here? It isn't…it's not natural. That's all. Isn't her being an amnesiac is a little too…coincidental. She could be faking it and her inability to speak Japanese. She's catching onto it far too quickly anyway,"_ he said with a frown.

"_She can't be lying. She really is struggling with the language and she hardly knows what we say when we speak Japanese. Small phrases she seems to get, but little else. Besides, you think everyone is out to get us because of who we are,"_ Len replied with a sour look.

Gakupo raised an eyebrow, before he brushed his long purple hair away from his face with a slight smirk, "_Seems you come to the new girls defense quickly, little Len-chan."_ The man teased with a chuckle. He quickly continued speaking, so that Len couldn't interrupt just yet, "_And besides, I'm paranoid for a good reason. We're very popular, even in small towns like these. We may go to a normal school, but even then we've got to be careful about people wanting to…'get to know us better'. I'm just looking out for this family,"_ he said simply.

Len frowned and huffed, "_I'm only defending Liana-san because she's not here to do it…and I highly doubt she'd be able to come to her own defense anyway. She hardly understands us and that shows. I think she's speaking the truth about all this."_ Len said as he snatched back the remote and jumped to the other couch and away from Kaito and Gakupo so he could change the channel away from the history channel and back to anime.

Gakupo opened his mouth, but stopped as Kaito shot him a look. He grunted softly and decided to remain silent. There was no need to get the blonde boy into a huff just over some strange girl that had appeared out of nowhere. Len seemed to sense that the topic had ended and was glad.

"_How was work? I heard you finished a new song and that Kaito-kun is doing a duet with Miku-chan,"_

"_Fine. We've got everything down for the most part and ready for the next Vocaloid CD we put out. We're just working on the dance moves and the like to go with the concert. We should be done by the end of the month, you?" _Gakupo asked as he stared at the insane anime on the screen. It just wasn't possible to lose that much blood. No human could…well…do that. Then again, it was an anime…

"_I dunno. Rin and I are done with some of our songs, but I'm writing another and I think Rin is as well. Solo's you know? The dance moves should be ready soon though. We'll probably head to the city to record on either Saturday or Sunday,"_ Len said absently.

Silence descended on the four in the living room after that save for the sounds coming from the TV and the occasional chuckle from the others at something funny that had happened on screen.

* * *

**Alright then, third chapter is done! It's not quite what I wanted as an ending, but I was unsure of how to exactly end this. However, I am pleased with it as I needed to show interaction between the other Vocaloid character without Liana's presence. I will probably be doing more of that in later chapters as well. Also, I would like to thank ****Torataro for the alert he made on this story. It gave me just the added boost I needed to finish up this chapter and upload it on time. My new goal is to upload every chapter once a week on Friday or Saturday. Anyway, please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the Vocaloids. Never will. All OC's are mine…yadda yadda…**

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's late. My mother got rid of my cat and I was a wreck for most of the week and weekend and the following week….and then school…*sigh*….Anyway, here it is! Hopefully to your satisfaction!**

"Talk"

'**Think'**

"_Talking in Japanese"_

* * *

_Let's play a song that no one knows_

_Even though this body may rust and stop_

_I'll continue singing to the collapsed gravestone_

_The song you left behind_

* * *

Chapter 4

The following week, as it passed, set a good routine for Liana. She would get up with the others and eat breakfast and, once Meiko-san was back from dropping them off, she'd have her Japanese lessons. They'd break for lunch around noon and start up lessons again around one in the evening. They'd continue on until either the others got home from school, or until at least three o'clock. Liana would then be given homework to go over, more lettering to learn and all of it would be due two days from then. It was tough on her, but it was a routine she was slowly getting used to and even enjoying.

Not everything was enjoyable though. She had noticed that while Gakupo, with his strange purple hair and eyes, was polite and civil, he hardly spoke to her and often went out of his way to outright ignore her. Kaito seemed to follow his lead one moment, and be nice and polite and ever the gentlemen the next. Rin and Len still were happy and loving as always and Miku often helped her with her homework or troubled words and the like. Meiko was neutral in the entire matter. The woman taught her Japanese and even how to cook and what did what, but she was stand offish otherwise. Often times, the lighter brown haired woman would slip out of the room seemingly unnoticed and not appear again for several hours. It was strange, but Liana didn't question it. She felt she had no right to do so. She was, after all, a guest in their home.

When the weekend rolled around, Liana was happy. She was hoping it brought a small reprieve from normal life and, perhaps if she asked politely, and in Japanese (she was no longer allowed to speak English if she knew the Japanese equivalent of the words she was going to say), they could head into town or even just wander the area the Vocaloids lived in. Before she even managed to voice her question Saturday morning, it was rejected. Rin, Len, Miku and Meiko would apparently be leaving for the city to do some work there. They wouldn't be back until later that afternoon.

"Don't worry Liana-san! Kaito-kun and Gakupo-kun will be watching you, so you won't be left alone. I'll even try to bring you something back. Maybe on Sunday, we can all head into town. You need clothing of your own, I'm sure_,"_ Miku had said in her ever chipper voice as the four left. As the door shut, her heart sank and Liana gazed behind her at the others. Kaito was blinking a bit, and Gakupo was, as always, outright ignoring her. She didn't exist in his mind.

_At least I don't have lessons. I guess something good did come out of this weekend after all. At any rate, there's always next weekend, _Liana thought as she rubbed at the back of her neck. She had been given homework on Friday, but most of it was done and she didn't want to head back up to the empty room anyway. The silence between the three lengthened and became almost unbearable, before Kaito spoke up.

"You need help with homework?" he asked as he brushed his blue, and a wondrous blue it was, hair away from his face.

Liana nearly swooned at the slight smile on his face that was directed towards her. Kaito had been nice and sweet, but there was very little interaction between the two the past week.

"Uh…y-yeah, I could use some help," She replied softly and smiled a bit as he moved quickly to grab the work that lay on her borrowed desk in the room she shared with Rin. When she came back down, Gakupo had moved away from the table and was channel surfing. Kaito remained where he had been before, though now he had a soda in his hand. Liana managed to decipher the words on the can and shuddered, "Curry flavor?" She asked lightly, almost teasingly, as she took a seat at the table and spread out her homework.

Kaito smiled and looked almost sheepish, "It is a…" He hesitated, searching for the word he needed in English, "favorite of mine. What do you need help with?" he asked. His English was a little better than before, but he sometimes seemed to get lost on certain words or phrases. Liana was the same though; Kaito would rattle something off in Japanese and leave her staring at him blankly. The hours passed smoothly by, with Kaito pointing out when she was wrong and helping her with the work she still struggled with.

"You're getting really good. Perhaps before you lost your memory you already had some instruction in Japanese?" Kaito guessed as he scratched the back of his head, _"It's really the only explanation…"_ he added, mostly to himself. Luckily, Liana didn't understand a word he said and merely shrugged her shoulders. "Alright then, Meiko-san has given you some reading to do. Why don't you read it aloud so that you know if you understand everything," he suggested as he pulled out a couple of old, fairytale books. He picked one up and handed it over to Liana.

The poor girl looked so hesitant, but accepted the first one off the stack and pulled the worn, crinkled book open. "Do I have to translate into English or read it in Japanese?" She asked as she gazed at the strange writing that she was only just getting the hang off.

"Read it in Japanese of course," Kaito said, smiling as he sat back in his chair.

"Very well," Liana muttered as she opened her mouth and began to read, _"__Long ago, in a part of the country not very remote from Kioto, the great gay city, there dwelt an honest couple. In a lonely place was their cottage, upon the outskirts of a deep wood of pine trees…"_ On and on Liana read, pausing and stumbling over the rather complicated words. It took her almost a half an hour to get through the simple 10 page book and she felt stupid about it, but Kaito looked pleased. Her tongue felt thick though, running over all those words in such a sequence.

"_You did very well, Liana-san. You're making excellent progress for only being at this for a week."_ Kaito said as he patted the pouting girl on the head.

"_If you say so…"_ she replied evenly as she shut the book and rubbed at her temples. Kaito laughed at her reaction and shook his head a bit.

"Let us take a break then. You go and read a bit more if you want, but I'm going to watch TV," he said as he got up and moved into the living room. He took a seat next to Gakupo, who had been listening in to her lesson, she was sure, and stole the remote from him. Left alone, Liana packed up all the work and retreated upstairs for a little alone time. She needed to get her head back on straight after an hour of Kaito time.

She sat down on the spare bed and stared at the fairy tales in her hands. Some of them were old, traditional stories but a few were manga. They probably thought it would be good to make her read something she might enjoy and she did enjoy it. The story of the boy who was born out of a peach, or the fox girl who fell in love with a prince; all were very enjoyable and if she hadn't had such a hard time getting through 10 pages, she probably would've cracked open the book again and gone back to reading.

She sighed heavily, head pounding from the sheer amount of stress and the ache of loneliness that always set in when she was left alone. Liana knew that the ache would fade, eventually. It was just a bit of homesickness, but it was still an ache and it still depressed her. It was getting more and more difficult to pretend not to know certain things either. Video games were the hardest, music after that and certain manga's too. In fact, a few manga books she had already read were stacked in her little niche. She wondered if it would be easier to read them then the fairytale books, but found herself laying down on the bed instead of picking up the pile of paper and glue.

Sighing, Liana closed her eyes and hoped that some sleep would do her some good. The whole, quicker language learning thing was probably stressing her mind and making it hurt. Just…some sleep and she'd be good.

Liana woke up no more than an hour or two later and her headache was still pounding at her temples. The sun, something she usually welcomed, streamed bright and horrible into her eyes and she turned, groaning as her head hurt worse. _Maybe I'm getting sick…it's plausible…or this is just a migraine. I'm almost hoping to be sick._ The girl thought with a heavy sigh. A few minutes of keeping her body still made the headache fade to something more tolerable and she crawled out of bed. "God, I hope Kaito or Gakupo have something for this. I feel like shit..." She grumbled as she went down the stairs quietly…and paused at the honest to god heartbreaking, and if it had been anyone else, DAMN HOT, sight before her.

They were a tangle of limbs on the couch, blue hair and purple and a soft panting sound that was so obviously an intimate noise that it caused a blush to cover Liana's face. There was the sound of skin on skin and slick warm kisses and faint moans coming from Kaito, Gakupo occasionally groaned. It was a particularly loud gasp from Kaito that had Liana up the stairs and back in her room before she got caught staring.

She blinked as the afterimage haunted her eyes and with a heavy groan, she fell onto the bed and cuddled her pillow. _Well, there went that little hope. Hard to have a guy like you when he's GAY and with another man…although I suppose this explains why Gakupo didn't like me too much. He must've seen the infatuation…_ she thought as he buried her head under the pillow she had previously been cuddling. _God this fucking sucks…_ Time passed as it normally did and still Liana didn't leave the room. She supposed it was part heartache and part not wanting to go down stairs as a just in case precaution that Kaito and Gakupo were still going at it. She couldn't hear anything up in the room, but she didn't want to jinx it. It was only when she heard a car pull in around seven that she descended the stairs warily.

"Hey kiddo! Didn't see you at lunch, you okay?" Kaito asked her, ever the wonderful gentlemen. Liana stared at him, unable to say anything as the moment from that afternoon came to the forefront of her mind. "You okay? You look a little…I dunno…shocked?" He asked, worried as he pressed a hand to her forehead.

"_Not sick,"_ she grumbled in his native tongue and pushed away from him, "_It's just…um…you know, headache…"_ she added as she shrugged and moved to see how Miku and the others were doing, anything to get her mind off the image of…of that.

"_If you're sure…"_ Kaito replied, "_You're getting pretty good at this language stuff though. You'll be a pro in no time, I'm sure!"_

"_Ah, um…thanks…"_ Liana said softly as she smiled at him, before she slipped into the kitchen. Inside the rather large cooking space were Mieko and Miku. Len and Rin were nowhere to be found, though she could hear the distant sounds of footsteps above her. It was an easy assumption that the twins had gone upstairs. "_Mieko-san? Is there anything I can take for a headache?"_ she asked softly.

The brown haired woman didn't answer right away; rather she simply moved to a cupboard and pulled out a small bottle. Shaking out two pills, she handed them to Liana, glancing worriedly at her. "You know, you really don't look too good," She said softly.

Liana winced a little, "_Sorry, I guess I picked something up or…or something,"_ she muttered, pleased that even in her half pained state she could speak another language.

Mieko made a clicking sound with her tongue, but didn't say anything more. Liana stood there awkwardly for a second, before grabbing a glass of water and down it with the pills. She proceeded to walk back up to the 'her' room and fell onto the bed with a slight sigh. In no time at all, she was asleep and it was through fate, and Mieko, that no one woke her up for dinner.

* * *

Dinner was a silent affair, with Mieko staring oddly at Kaito and Gakupo while the other messed with their dishes. It was spaghetti, something Miku had said Liana liked, but the girl was passed out in room, obviously sick, and sadly unable to enjoy it.

"_So what happened while we were gone?" _Mieko asked as she twirled her fork around the noodles.

"_Nothing. Kaito helped her with some of the homework you assigned and she read a fairy tale book out loud to him before heading up to her room,"_ Gakupo answered as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

"_Right…she seemed perfectly fine when we left. Did she look sick before heading up to her room?"_

"_I don't think so,"_ Gakupo replied with a shrug, "_If she was, I didn't notice. I was watching TV most of the time."_

Kaito hummed a little in thought, his lips turned down in the faintest of frowns, "_Well, while we were reading she did seem a little…pale, I guess, and flushed. I thought she was just flustered, but I guess she might have had a headache then too cause she rubbed at her temples,"_ he chimed in.

Mieko hummed a little, glancing at the two boys under her care with a sharp eye. She hadn't missed the slight reddening skin on the very edges of Kaito's collarbone, barely visible through the shirt he wore…or the fact that Gakupo's hair was down when it was usually up and out of his face. '**Really no surprise that neither noticed anything,'** she thought as she started making a mental list of things to pick up at the market tomorrow. If Liana was getting sick, it would probably be a good thing to pick up cold medicine, tissues and all that before it got too bad. '**Those two…too wrapped up around each other to notice things half the time.'**

Dinner finished quickly after that, the leftover put up and away for Liana to eat tomorrow for lunch, or something, and dishes done. Everyone seemed to just go their own way after that, content with their full bellies and current company, before heading to bed themselves a few hours later.

* * *

**EverD: Woo, hey! I LIVE! I know it's been forever, but I've been rather depressed about…everything, really. I'm also working on my own story and that takes precedent, except it started to feel more like work and I nixed it in favor of checking out my neglected fanfic's. LOL. I also know it's not much, but next chapter should be more interesting, I hope. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the Vocaloids. Never will. All OC's are mine…yadda yadda…**

**Author's Notes: Shout out to Guest, who didn't log in so I don't know who you are. He (or She) got me off my ass to get this up. It was already half written, but I kind of spaced about it. **

"Talk"

'**Think'**

"_Talking in Japanese"_

* * *

_Within a veil of night, the moon illuminates us__  
Seeking the warmth of a strong embrace__  
With white breath and fingers numb from cold__  
We trace our names in the snow before it melts away_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Liana was sick for four days and she was sure it was a mixture of heartache, homesickness and actually coming down with the flu that had caused it. Chara, who she had spoken with briefly on the second day of her being ill, admitted that none of those things had helped keep her healthy. She had then proceeded to ramble on about different realms having different, though similar, illnesses and how her immune system may have not been completely up to par…or something. Liana had had a fever at that time and didn't make heads or tails of her words. She did remember waking up afterward to a blurry image of a blonde wiping her forehead with a cool cloth to settle her fever though and once well enough to make a coherent sentence thanked Rin, who she assumed had done it.

At any rate, she was now down four days of studying, well…three and a half really. The day and a half after the three days she had been well enough to pick up the books and at least half remember what she had been reading or studying about. Still, she had gotten better, although she was still a little pale, but that wasn't the end of her problems. There was still Kaito and Gakupo to deal with, or rather, to not deal with. Kupo, as she had apparently called him while delirious with fever, still ignored her mostly. Occasionally, they spoke, but for the most part they remained distant. Kaito was slowly losing his distance though and appeared to want to be friends with Liana, which was okay…if it didn't feel like her heart was ripped in two whenever he was near.

Which brought her to her current predicament, a week after her falling ill; it was night and she was sure she was asleep, but apparently it was the only way (her being asleep) for Chara to contact her. She had just finished filling in the beautiful woman and sat, or hovered considering the proper laws of physics didn't work here, and stared forlornly at the…floor…beneath her.

"I admit, it's probably quite a bit of pain to feel such an unrequited love," Chara said in her usual ethereal voice that currently appeared to be a mix of Luna Lovegood and Liana's mother, spacy and comforting all at once, "but I do believe that…really…you hardly knew him. The REAL him that is. You fell in love with the idea of a man, something everyone at one point does."

"I…guess," She replied back as she ran her fingers against the floor. This was her third time here and she still couldn't figure out what the floor was made of. It was soft and comfortable, but when she ran a finger against the clear, golden glowy surface, it felt like glass. Soft, comfy glass…but glass all the same. "It's just…I mean…it's different than what I thought it would be. All of them are, I guess."

"As they would be. They have more than just songs to make up their personalities," Chara intoned gently as she too hovered slightly above the floor, her legs curled up underneath her slim body.

"I know that!" Liana muttered indigently, before sighing and once more looking forlorn, "It hurts is all. I…I guess…like you said, I fell in love with the idea of the man without thinking that maybe he was in love with someone else…or even only liked the same gender as his own," she added with a shrug.

Chara nodded her head, smiling a little, "The pain will fade eventually child, and you have a year in that realm at any rate. I'm sure you can still become good friends with Kaito."

Liana looked somewhat uncomfortable, biting her lip as she looked up at Chara and tried to put her question into proper words, "A-about that…is there…any…any way for me to go home early? I'm thinking maybe I didn't think this through too well and…and, soon enough they're going to realize I don't exist in that realm! I mean, they took my blood and they'll run it through the system and all," She stated, rambling quickly in her haste to spit the words out.

The usually smiling woman suddenly looked quite sorrowful, "I'm sorry child, but no…I cannot suddenly remove you from where you are now. There's more than just one reason why I say you have a year. The power used to bring you here, while able to allow us to speak like this and even for me to fix that problem about you not existing in that world and perform small feats to make life a little easier for you whilst in this realm, takes a year to fully…recharge…as it were," She explained gently, "The anniversary of the day you arrived next year is the earliest I can return you home."

Liana looked down; her hands curled up in the hem of her shirt and was ashamed to feel the faint prickle of tears at the edges of her eyes. She blinked them back, but couldn't help the slight shaky sob that escaped her, "I don't fit in. It was stupid of me to think that. Gakupo doesn't like me and the rest…I know they mean best, but…I'm trapped. Trapped in their admittedly nice home, but trapped all the same and I miss my mother and my friends and I just…I just wanna go home," She said as she stubbornly wiped tears from her eyes, the ones she found herself unable to blink away.

She was surprised to find herself wrapped up in a tight hug that smelled of wood smoke, pine and cedar. Chara smelled of home, _her_ home. It caused another to sob to well up in her throat and before she knew it, she was crying and clinging to Chara. It took quite some time for her to calm down enough to be sensible and all the while Chara just gently stroked her hair and whispered comforting words.

"Better?" Chara asked as she pulled away and wiped warm hands against Liana's damp cheeks.

"A little," Liana replied in a slightly thick voice as she wiped her tears.

"Good, now then…I know it's hard and making friends is never easy, but you have to persevere child and believe not only in yourself, but in me who believes in you," Chara said with a bright smile, "I know you miss home, but this place…with the Vocaloids as you call them, is a wonderful place and they all are very welcoming. As for the more pressing details of your…existence in that realm, you just leave that worrying to me, alright?"

"Yeah…o-okay," She sniffed out, now calm and collected after the much needed crying fit.

Chara nodded her head and smiled, "As for the trapped feeling…I'm sure that'll end in time," She added, "you just have to be a little more patient…and…I'm sad to say that this is where I leave you. You'll be waking up soon and I won't be able to talk to you for another few days. Rest easy child and be calm and happy," She said as she leaned over and gave Liana a very gentle kiss on the forehead. Liana couldn't help but smile a little, thinking fondly of Chara with feelings akin to an aunt or older sibling and sighed as the world around her glowed a brighter and brighter gold until; finally, she opened her eyes to the view of Rin's ceiling.

* * *

Sighing softly and feeling comfortable and more content than she had in days, Liana allowed herself to lounge in bed for a good ten minutes more before rolling out and shuffling silently to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. It was still relatively early and, as she left the room, she noted blonde hair peeking out from underneath a blue comforter, signaling Rin was still enjoying the comforts of bed. Of course, if Rin was asleep that meant many of the others, save perhaps Meiko, were still asleep which meant the shower was all hers and she wouldn't have to rush.

Taking advantage of this wonderful treat, she let herself shower in the warm water for a full fifteen minutes before stepping out into warm steam and toweling off. She dressed in clothes that somewhat fit her and sighed. "If I hadn't gotten sick at such an inconvenient time, I'd have clothes that fit me already," She grumbled as, on the week she had gotten sick, had originally been the week they had planned to make a trip into town to get her properly outfitted.

She brushed down her hair, pulling some of it back with a clip and, spinning on her heel, left the bathroom to head downstairs. **'I guess I should thank Chara's pep talk. I feel much better, even if the crying fit was only in my head…or whatever,'** she thought as she spotted Meiko at the table, a cup of coffee cradled in her hands. "_Good Morning Meiko-san,"_ she said easily as she grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and poured cereal into it. It was, thank the lords, a weekend so breakfast was whatever you wanted. Not feeling particularly hungry but knowing she had to eat, Liana settled for cereal and a piece of toast with a little jam.

"_Ah, good morning Hemerly-san,"_ Meiko replied with a yawn as she sipped at her coffee and watched the unusually chipper girl go about making a meal for herself, "_You seem…better today than you have been all week. Did you have a nice dream?"_ she asked, and Liana stubbornly ignored the somewhat lecherous grin on her…sensei's face. It had surprised her to learn that Meiko-san liked to drink, but only on the weekends (Saturday or Sunday but never both days) and holidays and the girl was quite the pervert. She also had a dry sarcasm and a strange sense of humor that, somehow, made her all the more interesting to be around. At least, interesting enough when she wasn't in teacher mode and drilling lettering and sentence structure down her throat.

Still, after three weeks of almost total immersion, Liana was proud to say that she was getting the hang of the language. Writing and reading still tripped her up and if someone spoke too fast she'd be left far behind, but she was a lot better than before. Still, it was funny to think about the fact that she'd been there for three weeks. One week with just learning, another week with more learning and finding out about the two lovebirds Kaito and Gakupo and another week spend mostly sick and delirious with fever. **'Man, how time flies,'** she thought as she munched idly on her toast, her finger fiddling with the cool feel of the glass of orange juice placed just in reach. She took a long gulp of it before finishing off the toast and starting on her cereal.

"_So, guess what kiddo,"_ Meiko said as she drained her cup of coffee and moved over to the stove. It was almost nine which meant the others would be getting up soon. While Liana had decided, and woken up early enough, to make her own breakfast, Meiko often enough made Saturday breakfast for the group. By the looks of the pot being pulled out of one of the lower cupboards, it was porridge or oatmeal. Ah, porridge, something Liana didn't care much for and so was still pretty happy about her breakfast choice.

"_What Meiko-san? Oh and…well, I just remembered you…um…called me Hemerly-san, but we've…er…k-know…each other for…three weeks now. Liana is fine,"_ Liana said in stumbling Japanese. Still, for only three weeks of intense study it was pretty damn good. The words still felt awkward on her tongue though, which made her hesitant to speak it for longer than a few words.

Meiko gave her a long, searching look before smiling and nodding her head, "_Liana-san then,"_ she said as she brushed her short hair out of her eyes and went along preparing breakfast, "_We've all decided since you're doing much better, to go on an outing. No place big, just the larger city to the north of us, but it'll allow us to get you your own clothing and get out of the house for a little bit,"_ she explained, sipping on another cup of coffee she had just poured.

Liana stared at Meiko for a moment, a shocked look on her face before she smiled brightly, "That would be brilliant Meiko-san! I…Thank you!" She said eagerly, before realizing she had spoken in English again. Wincing, she sheepishly said the same thing in Japanese, to the approval of the other woman despite her being able to understand English easily enough.

_"Right, well…we'll leave shortly after breakfast. So make sure to get ready…not that you aren't now. I'm just saying that if you want a…purse or satchel or something then to ask for the others or try digging one up. Also, perhaps in the next week or so you'll be able to get your own room. I know it's been pushed back, but we will clean out that spare room…eventually,"_ she said with a chuckle. It took Liana a moment to decode the woman's words, but she nodded in the end in understanding and smiled. Finishing up her breakfast, she cleaned up the mess and jumped up the steps, narrowly missing a still sleepy Miku who was coming down for breakfast.

* * *

The city was different than she expected it to be and yet, pretty much the same as any other city; tall buildings, too many people and a lot of noise. Still, after three weeks stuck in a house situated somewhere in the Japanese countryside (all she had seen on the way out was a few houses interspaced between quite a bit of farmland and a small town that held a school, kindergarten through high school) it was a welcome sight. Beside her was Miku, wearing a pretty blue skirt and a blue and red checkered shirt. Her hair was pulled into a hat and she wore thin sunglasses that perched precariously on her nose. She kept eagerly pointing at things and explaining them. Behind them were Len and Rin, wearing matching green and black outfits and in front was Meiko, wearing her usual red. Gakupo and Kaito had decided to stay home, probably for a bit of alone time without fear of anyone walking in on them.

At that thought or any thought that made her remember Gakupo and Kaito being together, Liana's heart would ache for one short brief second, but thinking about the buildings and the thin leather satchel around her shoulder, as well as Miku's voice would pull her away from all that. Oh, it still ached dully for a little while afterward, but she was slowly healing from her heartache. They didn't go into any of the stores yet, but Miku and Rin pointed out several that were their favorites. Miku loved a store that, apparently, sold nothing but hat's, scarves and gloves while Rin seemed to like any store that sold bright clothing or candy. Len, surprisingly enough, had remained mostly silent, piping up about certain places as they passed, like the gaming store or the electronics.

Eventually they stopped at a tall building about five, maybe six stories tall and bedecked all in glass, concrete and chrome. Fountain's burst water into the air, leaving shimmering rainbows in their wake and trees lined the pathway up to the store. The whole building shone brightly in the noonday sun and the sound here seemed to double more than it had back in the city proper. Liana moved her hand to cover the glare and blinked as the name of the building popped out in stark relief to the rest of it. "HEP Five?" She muttered to herself as she glanced at it, gasping as she spotted what seemed to be on the roof of the place. It was a large ferris wheel, the biggest she had ever seen and, as she watched it spin slowly, she knew that, at night the thing probably glowed.

"Yep! HEP Five is the biggest mall in Canal City. It's one of the best too. There are tons of floors and you can park here but sometimes it's just easier to park a little a ways like we did. Also, there are SOOO many stores and a cinema. It's pretty neat," Miku said, thankfully in English as the youth put an arm around her shoulder and gestured to the rather extravagant building.

"It's…amazing. I've never seen anything like it, least I don't think I have," Liana replied with a grin. The energy here was infectious and she couldn't wait to get into the mall. Like any girl, she loved to shop…though more her style was to spend most of her time in places like GameStop and Arcade's.

"_Yes, yes it's amazing. Come over here you guys," _Meiko said as she gestured to them. Belatedly, she realized that all of them had stopped in the middle of a crowded intersection of moving people and, with many apologies to the people they had held up, the stepped off the path to a more secluded area to speak.

"_Now, you have exactly four hours to spend as you like. After that, we'll maybe get dinner before heading home. It depends if you all actually watch the time. Right now it's 12:30, so we'll meet right here at 4:30, maybe catch some dinner and then head home," _Meiko said, making sure to keep her voice slow so that Liana could understand it with little fuss. The girl was surprising in how well she picked up the language, but even she had slip ups. Still, her face was rapt with attention so she assumed the girl was actually listening and understanding her words. If not, she was sure Miku or one of them would translate. "_Liana, we all know you don't have any money of your own, so don't worry about it. Miku and Rin said they'll pay for your clothing. They have quite a bit of money saved up and, apparently, as long as you make those cookies again you don't have to pay them back. Now, off with the lot of you. Have fun,"_ she finished, speaking quickly before Liana could speak up about not feeling okay with spending someone else's money. Poor girl thought it was an offering. It wasn't. If Miku and Rin wanted to dress the girl, they would and they would pay for it too.

Ah well, wasn't her problem. She watched as Rin and Miku grabbed Liana's arms and dragged her into the mall and blinked as she was left alone with Len. "_Aren't you going to…"_ she trailed off, motioning towards the large building behind them.

"_Oh! Right, See ya later Meiko-chan! Have fun doing whatever you'll be doing,"_ Len said with a wave as he headed for the building at a more sedate pace. Lately that boy had been nothing but spacing off and she idly wondered if he was thinking about a new song. That was usually the cause, as he'd get so caught up in his own little world trying to think up lyrics that he'd kind of forget about all the people down here on earth. Well, if he was good on him. His last few had been lacking some real emotion.

Sighing a little, she brushed hair from her face and turned away from the building. Maybe later she'd look about the shops, but right now she had worked to do. She had a song of her own she needed to record and it was her only free day to do it. She'd rather just get the damn thing over with. Still, she paused a little and looked back, eyeing the four just now disappearing into the glimmering interior of the store and smiled a little wistfully. Before Liana came, things had been getting a little tense. They were all tired and wanted a break and, more than that, they were tired of getting mobbed as soon as their name came out. It was easy to hide, but they were all tired of that. Then, of course, the silly amnesiac girl pops up with calm, easy smiles and blank looks when they introduced themselves. Oh, there was awe in it, and she knew why…they were a pretty bunch; talented with voices and not too shabby on the looks, but the awe had settled easily enough and, around Liana, they could be themselves. Someone out of the group, for the first time, was getting to know such famous celebrities and didn't even know it!

Perhaps, just maybe, Liana was good for them. She had to admit; even her own new songs were coming along a little better with some unknown outside help. A little breath of fresh air as it were, to lighten up the tense and dreary life they had gotten themselves into. Meiko gave a small smile once more, before turning away and walking down the street. She wasn't noticed, too many people in the city pretended to be them that if it wasn't a sanctioned event, people hardly took notice unless an _event_ happened that forced it and as she walked down the street to her work three blocks over, she reveled in the feeling an anonymity.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Huzzah, another chapter finished. I was originally going to have this be longer, much longer, but then decided to save that for the next chapter. I just like how this one ended. Of course, that means Chapter 6 has, like, a page and a half already written, but that's just good for those actually wanting to read this. (Thanks again Guest, whoever you are, for getting me off my ass to post this). Sorry for any mistakes. I'm only human and the machine does its best to catch my screw-up's. Anyway, Read and Review please!**

**EverD out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the Vocaloids. Never will. All OC's are mine…yadda yadda…**

**AN: Shout out to Guest (Just A Passerby), Bluefang62, Shriekmon, the first two for the wonderful reviews and the last for the following. You guys are awesome. **

"Talk"

'**Think'**

"_Talking in Japanese"_

* * *

_Connecting and intertwining, the dreams and mythologica  
Spinning and revolving, the unseen entropica  
Whether a yes or a no, to these mysterious scripts__  
Forward or backward, the technopolica advances_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

If the mall outside was anything to scoff at, then the inside was pure adolescent heaven, with some adult love thrown in there too. Liana stood off to the side from the doors as Len, Rin and Miku glanced over the large image of a map for, get this, purely the first floor. Each level had its own map detailing what could be found and unlike the ones back home, where the closest mall was almost two hours away from her little town home and one story with little stores, this one was, well…something special alright. Whistling softly in appreciation, Liana let her eyes roam over the multitude of floors stacked right on top of one another. The voices of a hundred or more people echoed here and yet seemed subdued all at once. The doors to her left were opening and closing almost constantly as people eagerly stepped inside and headed off to their favorite department stores on well used paths.

"_Liana-chan!"_

Liana blinked and turned to where she had heard her name being called, smiling as she saw it was Rin. It surprised her to see how everyone used her name. Some simply called her by her last name with the suffix –san added to the end. It was respectful, but rather distant. Miku had done that for all of one day before slipping into her first name. Rin never even paused it seemed. It was a quick and easy transition to her first name and, well, the -chan thing. She didn't mind it though, as after sharing a room for three weeks, they had gotten pretty darn close.

"_Coming Rin-chan,"_ she replied easily as she stepped away from the door to see what was up. Miku looked excited, Rin hyper as hell and Len…seemed almost resigned. It gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. _"What is it?" _

_ "Oh, nothing bad so you can stop looking so apprehensive,"_ Rin said as she let her fingers trace a route along the black expanse of the board in front of them, _"We just decided what shops to hit on the first floor before heading up. We figured, we'll hit these ones here,"_ she stated as she pointed to a cluster of shops near the eastern edge of the mall, _"Then move up to the second floor for some more clothes and to hit the food court for lunch. After that, we'll make our way up until we all feel you have enough clothes or our time is up."_

_ "Oh…is that all?"_ Liana asked faintly as she eyed Rin with barely concealed wariness. It had taken her almost four minutes to decode Rin's hyper babble, but she had managed to figure it out in the end. At least now she knew why Len had looked so resigned earlier. No doubt he had gone shopping with the two before and knew what to expect when they arrived at the mall.

"_Come on! We're running out of time just standing here. Let's go,"_ Miku added gleefully as she grabbed onto Liana's shirt and pulled her along as they left the somewhat comforting corner of the mall to traverse with everyone else. Giving a faint whimper that made Len laugh at her, a fact she more or less ignored, she allowed herself to be pulled along.

* * *

Shopping with the Rin and Miku was, well, an experience. Something Liana reluctantly had to admit to as they entered yet another shop filled with clothes. Still, it was better than the last few they had entered. At least this store wasn't coated in various shades of pink and yellow. That had been a complete eyesore. At any rate,she had, back at the house, a small supply of undergarments and socks given to her by Meiko-san, who had picked them up locally. They had worked fine and had been comfortable enough, but apparently Rin and Miku had wanted to start at the very beginning. Liana's emotions were pretty mixed on that. On one hand she had some really comfortable underclothes, on the other hand she was pretty sure Len had accidentally seen her in her bra, if not less, when Rin had kicked the door open and, babbling quickly, threw more pretty bra's at her face before slamming the door shut. This idea wasn't completely wrong as every time she glanced at Len from the corner of her eye, he was blushing and averting his gaze. In fact, she had not seen him look up once from the floor since they had left the first shop.

**'Well, I guess its okay. I mean, it was just my bra, I hope, and he looks pretty sheepish about it. I'll just ignore it ever happened,'** she thought with a slight sigh as she was once more pulled over the changing rooms and handed handfuls of clothes. Some of them were nice, she liked the bomber jacket look alike and idly wondered if she could convince Miku, Rin or, hell, even Len if she could look into getting a pair of goggles to go with it. After all, it did snow in Japan, didn't it? She set it aside in the like pile, and then went about trying on more and more clothes, hoping that Miku and Ren would eventually figure out she probably had enough clothes now.. The only thought to get her through it all was, at the very least, they had to stop for lunch and, if that, they'd eventually run out of stores….or time.

As it was, everyone did eventually get hungry, or rather Liana complained that if she didn't eat something she wouldn't have the strength to try on more clothes, and quickly made their way to the food court.

"_Len-kun, Liana-chan why don't you tell us what you want for lunch. We'll order it and you two can go grab us a table," _Rin said with a bright smile as they stood in line for food. Glancing up, Liana was surprised to see that it was a burger place and gave a soft sigh in relief. She had heard Miku talking with Rin about getting sushi, so she had been a little worried about the food.

"_Alright, sounds good to me,"_ Len replied back as he looked up at the menu curiously, "_I'll get the bacon burger I guess. Extra fries and…uh…hm…a watermelon soda."_

Liana took a moment longer to decide her meal, but quickly found one she rather liked, "_I'll have the chicken burger, um…yeah the number six and a sprite, I guess,"_ she replied.

"_Awesome and your Japanese is getting so good Liana-chan!" _Miku said as she hugged the girl, "_Go grab a table, we'll meet you in a second."_

Len and Liana were waved off with barely a backward glance and, with a slight sigh; she followed the taller blonde over to a free table. It sat brightly lit and in a pool of sunlight that was incredibly comfortable after slogging all day through air conditioned store rooms. She knew people liked to dress in comfort, but sometimes those shops seemed to have their air on deep freeze. The silence between the two stretched on and Liana glanced longingly over at Rin and Miku. Both were still in line and giggling about something, but she had never been too great at reading lips and they were too far away regardless.

"_So…um,"_ Len started as he rubbed at the back of his neck and looked at her, "_They're…ah…quite the pair, aren't they? When they get to shopping I mean."_

Liana stared at him for a moment, her mind still stuck on his first sentence, before she nodded her head a little, _"I guess."_

Len cleared his throat a little and fell silent once more at her half-hearted reply. Looking at him closely, she saw that he was once more uncomfortable and the thought of him seeing her half naked bloomed once more in her mind. By now, she was sure that it happened rather than it being just pure conjecture on her part. She sighed heavily when he looked at her and turned red.

_"You saw me, didn't you? I mean, three stores ago when Rin…,"_ She trailed off awkwardly, rubbing her arms.

Len's blush intensified for a moment, before he nodded his head and looked at her bashfully. She was somewhat surprised to find him to be…rather cute like that. Then again, all the vocaloids were cute or, hell, downright handsome.

"_How much did you see?" _She asked as she blushed a bit herself. She was trying to be okay with, it wasn't the first time she had been walked in on changing and in P.E she was surrounded by similarly naked girls. It was just a bit different now though, considering it was Len who had seen her. The only other guys who had seen her like that were Mike and Quinton and both were as gay as the fourth of July. It hadn't been a problem with them.

_"Um," _Len floundered, no doubt out of depth with such calm acceptance, "_Well, you have…um…a...neat little spiral birthmark…um…down…er…close to your…uh…hip,"_ he muttered as he hid his face in his hands.

"_Oh…,"_ Liana replied as she blinked at him. That far, that meant she had just pulled off that the nightie Miku had said would look adorable on her and had been trying to get her pants back on when…Rin had smashed the door open. She gave a soft sigh and buried her head in her arms, mentally berating Rin for allowing such a thing to happen. Couldn't the girl be a bit calmer and, maybe, knock first? It would have made this whole situation moot.

'**Wait, I have a spiral birth mark?' **Her mind ground to a halt on that note, eyes scrunched up a bit in thought as she tried to remember if it had always looked like that. She was sure it hadn't as before her birthmark had been a dark colored blob on the edge of her waistline, hidden by the, well, edge of her underwear most of the time. The only time it looked like anything was if you squinted and tilted your head and even then it looked like a mushroom at glanced up at Len and almost chuckled at what she saw. The poor boy looked mortified, or at least incredibly embarrassed about seeing her half nude as it were, but with him looking away and muttering under his breath, it allowed her a moment to…check out the change in her birthmark.

Ducking her head back into her arms, she looked at her waist and, with a subtle slip of her hand, pulled the right side of her pants just far enough down her waist to see where her birthmark was. **'Well, I'll be damned,'** she thought with a surprised blink. There, where her mushroom blob of a birthmark had been, was a spiral looking mark no bigger than maybe a nickel. It was kind of neat, actually, and she idly wondered why she had not noticed it before. Well, at any rate she'd have to contact Chara and ask about it later. Sitting up straight, she was pleased to see Miku and Rin coming back with trays loaded with food. With them here, the awkward silence between herself and Len would fade to something a bit more tolerable and, well, she was pretty hungry. Grinning a little at both girls, she accepted her food gratefully; glad not only for the sustenance, but for the distraction.

Inevitably though, something was bound to go wrong. The day had gone on well enough, no arguments between the group, what with Liana being pretty non-confrontational, but the ease of the day was just…well, too good to last. It started with Miku pulling her hair from her hat, running slim fingers through her light teal colored hair with a sigh of satisfaction and…well, someone noticed. They did not just notice a very nice looking young woman sitting in a group of friends. No, they noticed a very nice Diva, sitting in a group of fellow singers and one unknown entity. As such, if one was to notice, that one person would surely tell others, which he did. It got worse when Rin and Len tugged off jackets showing off their rather distinguishable necklaces in the shape of treble and bass clef as it was pretty hot in the sun, the heat probably double its actual temperature due to bright windows acting like a large magnifying glass. After that, well, being found out and having an _event_ caused was inevitable.

"_It's the Vocaloids!"_ someone shouted from within the depth of the malls echoing interior, setting off the hundred or so other people ambling by and in no time at all, the group found themselves surrounded.

_"Are you guys doing a concert?"_

_ "Miku! I love you Miku-chan!"_

_ "Len-kun! Len-kun! Look at me! Over here! I love you!"_

_ "Rin-chan! Rin-chan! Flash a smile! We love you!"_

Those were just some of the shouts aimed at the now surrounded teens. Len and Rin seemed to be doing well fending off the encroaching horde of fans, while Miku seemed at a loss of what to do considering Liana was at her side and looking more than a little freaked out.

_"We're gonna have to run! There's too many of them!"_ Miku said as she grabbed their bags before the fans could make off with them. At any other time, she would have welcomed them. Some of their fans were honestly great people, but in this setting mob mentality had won out. The people before them were no more than drooling, in some cases literally, fanboys and girls.

"I…what?" Liana replied as she kept a hand on her things. Most of the people around them seemed to ignore her, but some had noticed her proximity to the Vocaloids and were shouting questions at her. Some looked angry, jealous even, while others seemed merely confused. She caught snippets of someone asking her if she was a new member of the group, but it was all drowned out in the chaos of shouting people. Someone grabbed her hand and she flinched, but it was only Miku tugging her to her feet and making a break for it in a gap between the mob.

"What about Len and Rin?" She asked, wincing a little at her English before she switched to Japanese. In Miku's frenzied state, the girl hadn't been able to understand her.

_"They'll be alright, but if we don't move it we won't be able to get out of the mall at all! Oh, we haven't had an event this bad in eons. I can't believe we got so relaxed!"_ the girl replied as she wove in and out of the crowds with a practiced ease. Liana was thankful, at that very moment, for taking track in high school. She was a little out of practice considering track was mostly a spring sport and all, but she was in decent enough shape to keep up.

_"I don't understand,"_ Liana lied as she panted and kept a firm hand on Miku's own. She didn't want to get lost in this place. It was too large, too new for her to feel comfortable about navigating it on her own. Still, she did understand a little bit. The Vocaloids had been popular in her own realm, being here in this one with them being real? The fanbase alone had to be astronomical. Frowning, Miku pulled them into a small secluded corner to catch their breath before speaking;

"How…much did you get? I mean, understand from the crowed?" Miku asked in English as she crouched and, hands on her knees and breathing heavily.

"I…um, a little bit? They were all talking so fast that it got confusing," Liana replied sheepishly as she crouched beside the girl and rubbed a little at her legs. They tingled a little after the sprint through the mall. At her answer, Miku nodded and sighed a little bit, looking somewhat regretful and sheepish.

"Then you know we're…famous now?"

"They did say something about…Vocaloids?"

More silence at that statement, this time out of necessity than anything else. A horde of people had run by, screaming about seeing one of the Vocaloids sprint of this way. Miku remained silent until the last shambling person passed them by.

"We're…singer's, I guess. A bit like a boy band, or whatever," Miku starts as she sighs a little and fiddles with the ends of her hair. Her hair, for once, isn't in the customary pigtails and Liana marvels, for a moment, at just how long Miku's hair is.

"If you want, as long as you speak slowly, you can go back to Japanese," Liana interrupts gently.

_"Ah, thank you. It was a little difficult. I suppose I should practice my English more,"_ Miku replies easily with a bit of a smile, _"At any rate, we're…I mean…our whole lot is called the Vocaloids, but we're all separate, yet together…yeah? It's a little hard to explain now that I think about it though."_ Miku sighs a little, looking contemplative as she watches more people hurry pass their hiding place. _"It was nice though, having someone who didn't know who we were. Who didn't expect anything but kindness or friendship from us. You didn't even know we sang and you were so…I don't know. It's…you're…different. Like you're from some place far away and you keep all of it buried up inside of you and yet you're here. You smile, but sometimes, you seem…distant,"_ Miku faced her now, a small sad smile etched upon her face that was both heartbreakingly sad and beautiful, _"I suppose that's to be expected. You're taking all this in stride because, honestly, you know nothing else. It must be so strange and horrible to miss your memories. The things I like to believe make you who you are."_

Liana blinked a little at Miku's confession, feeling horribly guilty about knowing the vocaloids from her own realm, though perhaps it was a different sort of knowing. She knew their songs and nothing much else. Sure, in the songs a bit of their personality had gotten through and, to be honest, in some small part of her heart she had known Kaito and Gakupo were a couple already. Still, she had arrived with the intent to blend and, before she knew it, the Vocaloids had accepted her into their home and they just…they seemed like such normal people. It was difficult sometimes to even think them popular. In fact, she was starting to think that maybe they all lived together because they wanted to and that the Vocaloids, as singers, didn't exist in this realm. It was a shock to see she was wrong and they were just as popular, if not more, here on this realm.

Closing her eyes, she sighed a little, _"It is…difficult,"_ she admitted both to pretending to not know who she truly was and to have memories missing. Chara had taken a few after all. _"I try my best though and give each day my all. I study because it makes me feel better, useful somehow to learn. I…Japanese is easy for me to learn for reasons unknown to me. Maybe I did know it, or studied it or something, I don't know,"_ she added as she ran fingers through her hair, brushing away bangs from her somewhat sweaty face, _"But, to be honest…you guys are wonderful people and I'm sorry more don't get to experience the real you. It's…nice…to find such responsible, caring people in the world. Sometimes, when I do get small flashes of home…it doesn't feel nearly as nice."_

Miku smiles at her, opening her mouth to say more but the moment is broken by the faint vibrating tones of her cellphone. She pulls if out of the pocket of her skirt, flipping the small cellular device open to read at the message. _"Rin and Len got free somehow, but they're hiding. They called Mieko-chan, so we'll be leaving early, which is a real shame. The mall is…usually a lot better than it has been."_

Liana laughs loudly, before covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the giggles, _"I'm sure it is."_

Miku laughs after a moment, smiling as well before standing and extending her hand in one easy motion to help Liana up from the floor. Taking the offered hand gratefully, they keep the shadowed areas of the mall and away from the usual routes taken to get around. They find Rin and Len in the Security office with a small group of adults, all of who are trying rather hard not to squeal and, breathless, Mieko arrives just half an hour later.

_"So….other than the mall becoming a giant screaming fan fest, how was it?" _Meiko asks as she gets into the car, pulling easily out of the lot and on the road heading to home. The others quickly fall silent, shifting a little and Liana laughs, startling them.

_"Brilliant. Can't wait to go again!"_

* * *

**EverD: Hey all. So this took me about a week. I had most of it written, but the half about the fans didn't want to come out right. I had, like, three different versions written up and just didn't like any of them. But this one won out in the end I guess even if it ended somewhat abruptly. I mean, I like the ending but…yeah. Next chapter might take a little more time to type up, but once again thanks for reading and please Review! They make my world go round. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, but I do own the plot to this story and any OC's characters you see within it. **

"Speaking"

_Think_

"_Talking in another language"_

**AN: A WILD UPDATE APPEARS! Yeah, sorry this took so long. Longer AN down at the bottom. You don't have to read it, but…yeah, lol. Also, if you see any mistakes, please point them out for me. I enjoy constructive criticism, now that I don't take it as a personal insult, and enjoy improving my writing as well. :D**

* * *

_Be careful what you wish you_

'_Cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_ -When I grow up-Mayday Parade (original by Pussy Cat Dolls)_

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Things changed in the Vocaloid household after Liana and the rest of them returned from the disastrous trip to the mall. Well, semi-disastrous trip. Liana still got her much needed clothes and before the whole screaming fan debacle, everything had been pretty enjoyable. The somewhat tense atmosphere, that Liana had been to oblivious to notice until it was gone, vanished. No longer having to hide themselves or their fame, the members of the household seemed to breathe a collective sigh, as though a great weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Gakupo had even been, shock and gasp and awe!, nice to Liana, or well, _nicer_ at least. The man had stopped his outright glaring and moved to subtle, intense looks instead, though she caught a smile or two when she had managed to say something the others found hilarious.

However, besides the lessening tension in the household, many other things changed for Liana as well. Some of them were good, some of they were…okay, but an outright shock to the teen. First of the big changes was her own room, something she had completely forgotten about after the first week or so of staying in Rin's room. The rambunctious girl seemed sad to be losing a room-mate, but happy about gaining back a little privacy. The room Liana now held as her very own was down the hall and across from Miku's, though smaller than most of the other rooms as well. It held a nice full size bed with thick blue colored sheets and a blue, pink and purple bedspread comforter and plush beige carpeting. A desk sat against the wall, positioned just right so that the view out of the window was easily seen yet the glare of the sun didn't hit her computer (Yes her computer! Another shocking change). A bookcase took up another wall, lined with some books she was being forced to read for her Japanese lessons and a closet with slatted wooden doors, painted white. The walls were painted cream and the border was plain white, although if you asked Liana, there wasn't much of a difference between the two colors, but she wasn't going to point that out to her hosts.

Another change was, well, not for the best. Meiko, after sitting her down for a rather intense test on the Japanese language, dropped quite the bombshell. Liana would be going to school; school, as in actual education with math and history and everything else that got associated with the horrible word, not to mention other people.

"What do you mean school?! I…I can't go to school, I hardly remember my own life, let alone know Japanese well enough to go to school," Liana exclaimed, her breath coming in hurried breaths, her mind whirring quickly around and around in her skull. Her supposed, fake, amnesia should have put school off for quite awhile, not send her off so quickly. She'd only been here for, what, 2 months? How could she do school!

"_Liana-chan, if you speak, please speak in Japanese. You must go full emersion if you want to learn it so completely," _Meiko said as she placed a calming hand on the young girls shoulder, _"And I understand your fear. Your…lack of memories is troubling for all of us, but the police and doctors believe putting you in a similar environment might bring some things back. Besides, you are very good at Japanese,"_ she finished as she pushed the finished, and quickly graded, test back at her.

Liana was surprised to see an A on the page, written in red ink. Wordlessly, she flipped through it, eyes growing somewhat wide as she noted there was very little mistakes. A few grammar mistakes, a little bit of wording trouble and punctuation but it were all very well done. _I…need to thank Chara. I didn't think that her accelerated language learning was that good. I also need to ask her several questions,_ Liana thought as she set the test back down and glanced up at Meiko. "_What school?"_ she asked finally, her tone dejected as she accepted her fate.

Meiko's lips tweaked a little bit as she muttered something under her breath about the hate of school being universal, even to someone who had no real memory of the place. Shaking her head, she reached into a drawer and pulled out several pamphlets, _"Unfortunately, you cannot go to the same school as the others. They only offer new students to join at the beginning of the year and you've already missed a month of school. Not only that, it's incredibly selective and pretty much only useful for those going into the entertainment industry,"_ She informed Liana as she set the pamphlets down and sighed a bit, _"So that leaves the local high school. On one hand, this means a shorter commute to school and home, but it also means no one can look out for you, which was everyone else's major concern. There's little we can do about that for the moment though. So, instead of __Saotome Academy, you'll be going to Fujiyaka High. It's not a bad school. It has pretty good reviews."_

Picking up the little pamphlet, Liana hummed softly and flipped through the pages. It looked like a normal high school, minus the fact that it was in _Japan._ At least the uniforms were cute. Regular Japanese uniforms, though the colorations for them were black and dark green. The little ascot…neck thing would be red. Not bad, if she said so herself and she _had_ always wanted to wear one. "_So…when would I start? Don't I need to take placement tests or something too?"_ she asked as she finally looked back up at Meiko.

_"You start next week and yes, you do need to take some tests. However, I've explained your situation with the principal and the board and they're willing to just slot you into normal freshman classes. Considering we can only roughly guess your age to be between 14 and 16, it's all we can do. I'm sure you'll learn quickly though. I mean, you learned Japanese fast enough,"_ Meiko answered with a smile, "_This week and this weekend will start with getting you ready for the tests. I can't teach you everything in a week, but we can get you brushed up on the basics."_

_It's gonna be a long week,_ Liana thought as she sighed heavily. She could already feel her brain self-combusting on itself at the prospect of all that cramming. _"Is…is that all?"_

"_For now,"_ the older woman replied as she picked up the test and put it into a folder with all the rest Liana had taken, "_Why don't you keep those informational pamphlets. You can look through them more later."_

* * *

After the shocking news of school, dinner and a shower, Liana crawled into her own bed, pleased by the comfortable bed instead of the somewhat too firm cot and sighed. She needed to talk to Chara, which meant she needed sleep, but it wasn't like she could sleep on command. Tossing and turning, it took until three in the morning for poor Liana to fall asleep. The steady, comforting blackness from closed eyelids shifted, growing a few shades lighter, prompting Liana to grumble and open her eyes, sighing when she realized she was still technically asleep, but in the…well, limbo place. She wasn't sure what it was called when she went to talk with Chara. It was just…Elsewhere.

The area still glowed a faint white, the…land under her feet translucent and shimmering with many colors of gold. She stamped gently on the land and found that it hummed, much like crystal wine glasses. Looking about, she was disappointed to see Chara was nowhere to be seen. "Chara? You here? I got a couple of questions," she stated loudly, wincing as her voice echoed back at her.

"I am here. I didn't expect you to be here though. I expected it to be several more weeks until you figured out how to contact me, rather than I contacting you," Chara said as she appeared in a subtle flash of light. She looked a little different, taller maybe. It was difficult to place what exactly had changed with her friend.

"I…didn't think I could really. I just, before sleeping, thought about how I needed to talk to you. I guess…I guess that worked," Liana replied with a faint laugh. Chara smiled serenely in return.

"What is troubling you child?" the older looking woman asked as, tucking her dress beneath her legs, she sat in mid air, hovering gently above the crystal looking floor beneath them.

"That's nifty how do you-no, sorry, that's not what I want to ask," Liana said with a sheepish smile, "It's just…um…oh how do I start this," she grumbled as she took a seat on the floor, hand fisted and pressing against her chin as she struggled to corral her thoughts.

Chara tilted her head, smiling still, "The beginning is usually the best place Liana. What is it that troubles you so?"

Liana hummed faintly and sighed, pressing her hands into her eyes and muttering something under her breath. "Several things are bothering me," She admitted after a moment of silent contemplation. "But I guess I'll start at the beginning. A week or so ago, I went to the mall and-"

"Was that when you and the others got bombarded by fans?"

"What? Oh, yes, that was then. Anyway, Len had…um…seen me...kind of…half naked, by accident! But, he had seen my birth mark, but it doesn't look like a birthmark anymore, at least not what it _used_ to look like. It's, like…a spiral thing," Liana explained as, a little embarrassed about the whole…thing, lowered her sleeping pants to show off the mark. Chara didn't seem surprised to see it, in fact, the otherworldly woman merely grinned.

"That, my child, is the mark of a traveler. That spiral is, in fact, a galaxy. A symbol of Realm Jumpers, Traveler's of Elsewhere and what have you," Chara informed as she stood and walked over to Liana. She kept the sleeping pants pulled down, ignoring or oblivious to the blush on the younger's face and ran slim fingers over the mark. "It's just starting to show, so it merely looks like a spiral, but you'll get little dots and the form will darken a little. Perhaps even grow a bit, no more than the size of a quarter though. It is truly remarkable."

"Yeah…what are you talking about? Traveler's of Elsewhere?"

"Do you think you were the only one? No child, the mark of a Traveler is on several others. Many even, though I suppose the mark would still be considered rare. There are even beings in your home realm how bare the mark and have come to visit the place you call home. Even in the realm you currently dwell in are people who have traveled through the space between and gained the mark," Chara said as she pulled the pants back up and patted Liana's hip a little, laughing at the girls look. "This is a shock to you?"

"Uh, a little. I kinda thought this was a bit…unique, but, yeah," Liana muttered as she ran fingers through her hair and sighed, "Well, I suppose that gets rid of one question, but not the others."

"Well, ask away," Chara said as she went back to sitting/hovering close to Liana.

"Well, I…um, school. Meiko's making me go to school next week. I mean, I've learned Japanese really well apparently, thanks for that by the way, and I'm almost fluent and apparently the doctors and police said I should go to 'jog my memory' and all that," Liana said as she inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, mostly in an effort to calm herself down. "What, I mean…how am I supposed to do well? I don't know anything about Japanese history or anything like that and…and…well, yeah."

Chara remained silent for a moment, letting herself absorb Liana's mad rambling. She had known the girl was a bit, well, troubled to see how much she was about schooling…well, _Perhaps I should have talked with her earlier, instead of waiting for her to come to me. _Chara thought as she sighed a little bit and ran her fingers through Liana's hair. The girl sighed, shifting slightly and resting against her hip. "You are afraid that you'll give up the ruse if you go, yes?"

"Well, yes. If they find out I was faking my loss of memories and all that, they'll be so angry. I don't know how I'll handle that. They've just started trusting me so well. Just the other day Len sang for me and it was so beautiful. If they found out I've lied…," Liana whispered out, tears filling her eyes.

"Then, I can help…a little, at least. I can make it so that you cannot talk so…willy-nilly about your memories. I'll enable them to come out in bursts if that memory is particularly strong, just like it would with a real amnesiac person, would that help you calm down a bit?" Chara asked.

"Like…what do you mean?" Liana asked back, her face turned up to look at Chara.

"It would be…I would repress your memories, but very lightly. You yourself would be able to remember them, but…you wouldn't be able to speak of them to anyone so lightly unless the memory was strong or the person already knew your memories remained intact…"

"Oh, I guess that isn't so bad. Would I have to give up something, you know, like I did when I got my...accelerated language learning ability?"

"No, not this time," Chara replied.

"Then do it."

A few minutes later, with Chara muttering something under her breath with palms pressed against Liana's temples and the…method of 'repressing' her memories were complete. The whole process left Liana feeling a little light headed, but she was happy to. At least this way she wouldn't slip up, but that still left, well, "What about school?"

Chara laughed, "Sorry child, but I cannot help you there. You'll have to flounder in school on your own. It might be fun though. I understand you wish to know and understand the vocaloids more, but I think you need to see the realm…world a bit more than just a mall and a house on the countryside of Japan," She said simply as she patted the now pouting girl on the head. "Now then, I do believe it is time for you to _wake up_."

Liana spluttered, "Now wait a…what?" Her eyes had snapped open, though she was sure they had been opened just moments before. In front of her was her room, bathed in the golden glow of the sun and the small clock on the bedside table cheerfully told her it was 9…in the morning. "Oh bloody hell, I'm still all confused…" She muttered, before sighing and slipping out of bed just as a voice floated upstairs.

"_Liana-chan! Breakfast is ready! You up yet?"_

_"Nearly Len-san! Give me a minute,"_ she called back and sighed a little, a small smile curling at the edges of her lips, "Ah well, I suppose things could go worse than school. I'll…just have to adapt and make the best of it," she muttered as she pulled on a change of clothes, eyeing the birth…Traveler's mark on her hip with some pride. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back, not wanting to deal with it that morning. "After all, this is my wish right? Gotta roll with the punches, as it were," she added with a laugh as, with one last parting look at herself in the mirror, she smiled and left.

* * *

**AN: And END! ****THANKS to all the people who reviewed or alerted or whatever. I've been very busy with RL things (Finishing up my AA, transfer applications etc, etc) so it was nice to get those few, rare little emails from here saying someone actually read something. Also, yes I forgot to mention in the beginning that this is a SLIGHT, VERY SLIGHT cross over with Uta no Prince-sama. In fact, with the way my plot is going (or goes rather) there might be other slight crossovers, but I won't be mentioning what crossover's until that chapter or I won't say anything at all and let you point them out, lol.**


End file.
